Megaman Axl
by FzX
Summary: Sequel to "Rondo of Blood" The story of Axl's participation after X's death and Zero's lock up until the beggining of the Zero series. Final chapter is up, but that odesn't mean the story is over.
1. The young one

Megaman Axl

Hello there. Now I'm making this for popular demand. The impact of "Megaman X8: Rondo of blood" was so great and powerful that I decided to make the sequel as the prologue of what happened the following years with Axl and how Neo-Arcadia was formed. You might find a key character for the Zero series in this chapter. So now we'll start chapter 1.

Megaman Axl's main theme: "You're not here" from DDR Extreme ps2 version.

Chapter 1. - The young one.

A few years have passed since Sigma was brought back, X was killed by the Maverick attack that started the Maverick wars and since Zero locked himself to remove every bit of the virus within him.

The wars have been worse than ever. Mavericks rampaging everywhere causing chaos. The mayhem was so big that all the enforcement forces in the world unified in one powerful force to fight them, Neo Arcadia.

But before that, though the two legendary heroes disappeared from everyone's hopes, a brave soul kept fighting on their behalf, a young Reploid known only for the name of Axl.

A group of Mavericks gathered in an underwater colony made by a research institute. Most of the people there were scientists and researchers who explored the unexplored mysteries of the sea.

There was a group of dead people and shattered Reploids. There were some still kept alive for the Maverick's fun.

One of the Mavericks got closer to a woman who was holding a blonde girl with her arms.

Maverick: I'm bored! Give me the girl!

Woman: No! Ciel!!!

Ciel: Mommy!

The little girl was known as Ciel, child genius.

Woman: Please take me! But don't take her!

Maverick: Well then, as you please.

The maverick lifted his arm cannon and fired against the woman's head. A spray of crimson and brain chunks came from the back of her head as she hit the ground in a symphony of remains.

Ciel: MOMMY!!!

Maverick: Well, shall I kill you now? Or make you bleed as you squeak like a pig? He he he…

Ciel: HELP!!!

???: Leave her alone.

Maverick: Who's there?

It was an old type Reploid. He looked like an old man as he came closer.

Old Reploid: I'm telling you. She has nothing to do with it.

Maverick: I get it. You are ready to die. Uh?

The maverick looked behind the old Reploid. There was a Reploid identical to him behind, but massacred.

Maverick: Wait a second! I killed you!

Old Reploid: Very well spotted. Now release the girl… or else…

Maverick: Or else what old geezer?

Old Reploid: I'm more than you see. Come and get me.

Maverick: GHUAAAAAARG!

The Maverick released the girl and rushed to the old man. The old man blocked the incoming punch as he pulled a revolver out. The revolver was mostly metal gray with a white cube on the tip and he fired. The Maverick laid on the ground fighting for his breath.

Maverick: An old man isn't able to do this! Who are you?

Old Reploid: You wanna know?

As the Reploid spoke, a Tran lucid light ran through his body as his body reshaped itself into a more young body. Light brown hair at the back of his helmet and a dark gray armor with red stripes. The most noticeable thing was the scar on his forehead.

Maverick: Impossible!!!

Axl: Yes. My name is Axl, and soon this war will end for good.

Maverick: Dammit…

The Maverick released his life was he passed away. Axl took a deep breath and turned to the girl.

Axl: Are you all right?

Ciel: Yes… Thank you…

Axl: Was that woman your… mother?

Ciel: Yes………

Axl: If you remember her, she will be always with you……… With you…

Ciel: Yes…

Axl: Come, let's get out of here. Alia! Mission accomplished. I'm taking a survivor.

Axl's helmet resonated with a soft beautiful voice.

Alia: Good, we expect you back at HQ.

Alia disconnected as both Axl and Ciel went to HQ.

The Maverick Hunter HQ was more active than ever. There have been some Maverick infiltration, which had cost many hunter and refuge's lives. The world was a war zone, and most people unable to fight became refuges in the HQ's.

Axl said a password and signed a report in sheet as he swept the sweat on his forehead.

Axl walked with Ciel along the halls with people and medical units taking care of the wounded and the sick.

Then Axl and Ciel arrived to the command room where Alia was scanning the surrounding areas and Maverick activities. Douglas was assisting Midi who where managing the different power generators of the entire base and Signas.

Alia: Axl!

Signas: Axl?

Axl: Almost nothing to report sir. Maverick activity is just getting worse, and we lost the marine facilities.

Signas: Any survivors?

Axl: Just this little girl.

Alia: Hello there. My name is Alia. What is yours?

Ciel: Ciel.

Alia: What a pretty name. Midi, could you take Ciel to the med. Department for a check-up?

Midi: No problem. Follow me.

Ciel followed Midi to the hall. Ciel looked very mature for her age.

Axl stood at his screen with a resolve face. As no one looked, he opened a small image file. It was a photo of Axl, X and Zero in their happy times before the war.

Flashing memories of the previous events rushed in Axl's head as a single tear ran on his cheek.

Alia: You miss them, don't you?

Axl tapped the keyboard really fast and closed the file.

Axl: Nothing. Just checking files.

Axl swept his tear.

Alia: You can tell us anytime Axl. Don't hide your feelings.

Axl: Is not that… It's…

Signas suddenly appeared in front of Axl.

Signas: Axl, good to see you. There has been a report about a Maverick attack in the downtown area. Go immediately.

Axl: No……

Signas: I beg your pardon?

Alia: Axl!

Axl: I said no! This war has been on for years and we're only making it worse!

Signas: You mean?

Axl: I won't go!

Signas: Axl! Denying orders from HQ could cost you your post as a Hunter!

Signas banged the desk even harder as he lifted his tone.

Axl: Fine then! I don't wanna be a Hunter anymore!!! We just do thing the violent way!!! Everything was a lot better when X and Zero were here!

Axl stood and ran away from the room.

Signas: Axl wait!

Alia: Sir…

Signas: He's still young… but looks like he realized that maybe what we're doing isn't enough to bring peace…

Alia: He's still a teenager. Plus, we're facing hard times here. Maybe is too much for him alone. When X and Zero were here, they were a team working together, now the entire load is on his shoulders.

Signas: Maybe you're right… Maybe I'm being too strict on him…

Alia: I'll talk to him. I know where he is.

Axl stood on the balcony staring at the back of the HQ. The cemetery. He walked down the stairs and headed to a single grave. The grave read "X Great leader, Beloved friend. The one who changed the world." Axl stood on his knees as he looked at the grave.

Axl: Why… Why me? This is too much… Now I get what you meant with the mistake we did… and why you never wanted me to be a Hunter is first place… I need you… and Zero… Why did you stopped fighting? And Zero? Why? Why? WHY!!!

Axl broke in sorrow and sadness with crystalline tears pouring the ground.

Alia looked from far away as she got closer. She got very close to Axl as she crouched and patted his back.

Alia: Now there, you can cry all you want, but that won't bring him back. You're only digging you deeper in your burden.

Axl: Then what shall I do?

Axl still has tears on his face as he looked at Alia.

Alia: I remember Zero's words when he died the first time. He told X to be strong. Just like X wanted you to be. Both of them wanted you to be strong. They knew if something happened to them, you were going to be our only hope. Do you really want to let them down by not showing that you can do it?

Axl: You're right… I'm just letting them down by crying… I must be strong…

Axl stood up as he looked to the sky and looked at Alia.

Axl: Thank you Alia.


	2. An idea

Megaman Axl.

The world, left in a mist of war by the Maverick Wars barely stands a chance for survival…

Even Axl is not strong enough to stand this war by himself…

Even as he tries his best, there's something missing, Zero's power and X's kind heart.

As years passed after Axl decided he would never give up, the world returned to the ruins that were from the Eurasia impact.

But still, one hope remains… but Axl knows this will be a bad idea…

Chapter 2. – An idea.

Maverick Hunter HQ.

Alia typed checking various regions. Still trying to communicate with survivors at other HQs, but the same thing… static.

Alia: Dang… the third station this day and the only thing I get is static… Now I just need to be scared today…

???: Boo! Hi Alia!

Alia: EEEK! My god! Please don't scare me like that Ciel!

Ciel grew these last years turning from a little genius girl to a beautiful prodigious young woman. Ciel sat at Alia's right as she saw the screen.

Ciel: Well, no response?

Alia: Not even from the police stations and special tactic teams. What do you see there Axl?

Of course, Axl was sent looking for survivors. He took the visor he had on off as he looked around.

Axl: Looks like Mavericks attacked this place until no one was left alive… This is a mess…

There were corpses and remains of Reploids and some humans… Obviously attacked by a rampage of Mavericks. There were some bullet holes on the walls, obviously they tried to defend themselves, but they ended up failing in vain…

Alia: Okay. There's nothing more for you to do. Head to the extraction point to return to HQ.

Axl: …… X…

Alia: Axl?

Axl: Nothing. I'm heading to the extraction point now, over and out.

After a few minutes, Axl was back at HQ. Everyone was at their usual posts in the HQ.

Axl: Sir…

Signas: You did what you could Axl, good job.

Axl: Thank you sir.

So with that, Axl headed to his quarters.

Alia: He's been growing up these last years. But not like Ciel. I remember when he used to be a child, now he's more mature now.

Signas: Yes. But look at the situation. Whether he's growing up doesn't mean he stands a chance alone on this war. Just look at the world. We fought day and night to restore it from the Eurasia colony crash, and now we're going back to the ruins of the Eurasia. Many of the enforcing organizations haven't been able to fight Mavericks off, and the number of survivors is decreasing fast…

Ciel: Yes. But what can we do? It isn't just like we can bring hope.

Midi: Ciel's right. X and Zero are gone. Those two were very strong together. We know that X was killed and we even buried him. But Zero, we never knew what happened to him.

Douglas: True… Besides… Axl said so that everything was better when X and Zero were here…

Alia: But if you remember, we got Zero first, but the thing was still the same with the Mavericks. But when we got X, Things flipped upside down. Maybe we do need him…

Signas: But how can we do it? It isn't just like we can bring him from the death.

???: But maybe using his DNA data to resurrect him.

A scientist in a white lab coat came from the down hall. His bright brown hair and a pin with the name Dr. Weil.

Signas: Dr. Weil. I'm glad that you're still alive sir.

Dr. Weil: Well, it takes more than one Maverick to get rid of me…

Alia: And what did you mean with the DNA data?

Dr. Weil: We could use X's DNA data to make a replica of him. He will have the same configuration and structural form, but he will be a new X. Maybe with some old memories, but he will be X in some ways.

Douglas: But where can we get his DNA data? Once a Reploid has dies the DNA data becomes useless…

Ciel: …… Unless……

Axl lied on his bed as he stared to the ceiling taking a deep breath.

Axl: I'm trying to be strong… But looks like it isn't enough… Should I try harder? That's what you would wanted me to do?

A knocking resonated on the door. Axl raised his head looking at the door as he replied the knockings.

Axl: Come in.

The door slid up revealing Alia.

Alia: Axl? You have a minute?

Axl: Sure. I'm not doing anything anyways. You want a drink?

Alia: No thanks. I'm not thirsty.

Axl: Then have a seat.

Axl cleared some space on his bed for Alia to sit.

Alia: Thanks. Anyways, What you felt about X? when he was alive?

Axl: Me? Well, he was kinda of my hero… alongside Zero of course. He was pretty stiff at first, denying me as a hunter. But as I proved myself, he accepted me. Even treating me a s a friend. But Zero, he didn't cared at all for me… but then he understood me. Specially during the Red Alert incident when I explained why I left the group.

Axl's mind traveled on a flashback to that moment… on the balcony with Zero. When civilization was still on the road to recovery.

Axl: Then Red asked me to hand over the DNA data… He never asked me to do that before… then they became more powerful, but not a word or a thank you about me… then they wanted more, and even menaced with hurting me… and after speaking to Red, he told me it was okay for me to leave. So I jumped ship…

Zero: Axl…

Axl: All I know about it is that I was used… for my stupid ability… my stupid ability!!! They treated me like an object!!! Something they could get something just for free!!! I JUST WISH I WAS NEVER CREATED FOR THIS STUPID ABILITY!!!

Zero: AXL!!!

Axl: Zero?

Zero: That is enough. You can blame yourself all you want, but that won't change a thing. Believe me… I know…

Axl: You mean?

Zero: Anyways, you're only burying you deeper into your burden. Just get over it and try again using your powers for good. Okay kid?

Axl: You're right… I cannot just go around crying! I'm not a kid anymore! I'm a hunter! And Hunters don't cry!

Zero: A rookie hunter of you ask me.

Axl: Zero!

Zero: He he he…

Axl: And also… when he took me to HQ after we defeated the Mechaniloid sent by Red Alert to get me…

Zero and Axl walking through the halls to the command center of the Maverick Hunters HQ.

Axl: Okay… Maybe what I did was wrong, but we were a perfect team! Don't you think so? When we kicked that big dude's butt, I thought "Yeah! We would make a great combo!"

Zero kept his silence, but somehow a little chuckle…

Axl: I still don't know what he meant with the chuckles…

Alia: You don't get it do you?

Axl: Huh?

Alia: You reminded him of X when he joined the Hunters. He was very much like you. That's why X gave you a chance. He felt that before. The need of becoming a hunter, but he also knew his mistakes when he lost Zero 2 times. But he stood strong and learned many new experiences and things from all those years. And became mature to the point where he was… If you want to be like X, you are on the way now.

Axl: I never though about it… Thanks Alia.

Alia: Anyways, How bad you want to see X?

Axl: Maybe like to owe him a apology… or maybe we could look for Zero together…

Alia: Then we need X's DNA data that you hold…

Axl: What? Why?

Alia: …… We are… we are bringing X back…

Alia thought Axl's response was going to be a joyful one… but it was the contrary…

Axl: What?!? Are you insane?!? He won't be X!!! Not even the X we knew!!!

Alia: But we have too! Earth is going back to the old ruins of the Eurasia! If we don't do something, everything will be over for us!

Axl: I don't know…

Alia: Please Axl?

Alia took Axl's right hand looking at him in a deep way… Axl blushed as he stood up getting a cable from his computer and searched through his hair and he plugged it somewhere. He transferred the data he had and saved it on a disk. He pulled the disk out giving it to Alia.

Axl: Here… X's DNA data. I hope this works… but I have a bad feeling about this…

Alia: Thank you Axl. And don't worry, we have everything under control.

Axl: I hope so…

A few hours later, the DNA data was used to create a duplicate of X's body. The ones who worked on the project were Dr. Weil and Ciel.

Everything looked fine now, and one entire day was needed to boot the entire memory system from scratch DNA data.

But in that night, a shadow sneaked into the lab… The shadow with a silver grin looked at the copy X as he chuckled…

???: He he he… Everything is working as planned. I can't believe those Hunters are so fool… Soon my little puppet, soon…

Next morning, Alia was at her post logging on to revise some files from the main server to check that everything was doing fine. Ciel came to her with a coffee mug.

Alia: Hey! Good morning Ciel!

Ciel: Good morning Alia. "Yawn"

Alia: Looks like you didn't have a good night of sleep.

Ciel: Yes. The project prolonged more than we expected.

Alia: I don't blame you. Just hope it works.

???: And looks like is working very well Alia.

That voice was very familiar. Extremely familiar. Alia turned to where the voice was coming from… The image of the one speaking suddenly brought a bright smile and a sense of hope into Alia's broken soul.

Alia: X!!!

Douglas: Say what?!?

Signas: Looks like the project worked well.

Midi: Oh my god! X!

Ciel: So this is the famous X?

X: Yes guys. I'm back… and thank you for bringing me back.

Signas: Are you doing well X?

X: Looks so sir.

Signas: Then it is time to show those Mavericks how do we fight war!

X: I know. We gotta stop this madness once and for all.

Alia: Yeah. Wait until we tell Axl about this. Axl?

Axl stood at the hall entrance… he looked at X in a strange way…

Signas: Axl?

X: … Axl… Aren't you surprised to see me?

Axl frowned his face, turned and ran.

Alia: Axl wait!

X: Wait Alia. I'll go talk to him.

Signas: Looks like he still remembers Axl.

Axl stood by the balcony… body leaned forward… X stepped on the balcony heading closer to Axl…

X: Axl?

Axl kept his silence as he muttered in a very low tone…

X: Axl…

Axl: STOP TRYING TO TALK TO ME!!! YOU'RE NOT EVEN THE X I KNEW LONG AGO!!! THE X I ADMIRED!!! HE DIED LONG TIME AGO!!!

Axl turned and walked on a fast pace… but before he could leave the balcony… he stopped listening to X's words…

X: Trust me… I am…

Axl: How am I supposed to know that?

X: Because I still have that feeling… when we were the last time together… I still remember firing my buster… then stopping…

Axl: X?

X: Then… thousands of thought in my head… I lots Zero for the third time… and this time it was the last time I could see him… Then, pain… piercing my torso… losing consciousness and hearing your scream… Then, darkness… for a long time… being dead… Then a light tunnel… and I woke up here…

Axl: You still remember our last moments together?

Axl's tone sounded a little cloaked in sadness…

X: I gave up that moment. I gave up fighting… but I know now that everyone needs me now… but I can't do it alone… Axl… You maybe not Zero, but I need your help more than ever. Let's stop this war together. Just like Zero would want to if he was here.

X raised his right arm waiting for Axl to respond.

Axl: …… Okay… Let's do it! X! Let's stop this war once and for all!

Axl raised his right arm too intertwining with X's arm in an alliance of forces of good. Now those Mavericks were going to have a hard time!!!

But still, that dark shadow… looks like peace won't last for long…


	3. I found you

Megaman Axl.

The actual situation in the world just got worse. The maverick wars torn the world apart back to the old ruins of the Eurasia crash. The hunters tried their best, but the thing is getting worse than expected.

A single idea from a survivor of the scientific council, Dr. Weil, was of bringing X back to life using his DNA data. But to get the data, they needed Axl. After Alia convinced Axl, X's DNA data was used to create a memory back up and a new body for X. But in that night, a shadow sneaked into the lab muttering about a secret plan…

Next day, X was resurrected. Everyone's hopes went back, but Axl didn't believed in that X… Until Axl heard that this X was indeed the old X who he admired.

Some days have passed since Axl and the resurrected X started working together to end the war, but that mysterious individual identity would be revealed, and the ultimate power would be used to bring the war to an end…

And Axl would discover even some mysteries about him… his feelings…

Chapter 3. – I found you…

Alia was at her desk staring at multiple screens looking at some statistics and graphs. Those showed the number of Mavericks in the world.

Alia: Looks like those two are doing a great work out there. The number of Mavericks has been reduced in 25 over the last days.

Ciel: If this goes on, then maybe the war will end in a couple of days.

Alia: I just hope so.

In that moment, X and Axl arrived from a mission. They were getting along pretty well.

Axl: And then those Mavericks just went BOOM!

X: Yeah, but remember when we got trapped in that hole?

Axl: Yeah. I was barely able to keep those worms off, but you did the job there X.

X: Oh come on. If it wasn't for the quickness of your guns, we weren't able to exterminate those birds.

Alia: Looks like you two had a hard day.

Axl: Yup! Now those Mavericks are shaking and running away now that X's here.

X: So, how is everything doing?

Alia: Maverick attacks have been decreasing over the last days. But the war isn't over yet.

X: Damn you Sigma. He had to call the Mavericks around the world when he tried the second outbreak of the Sigma Virus.

Axl: But with Iris's effort, he isn't around anymore, isn't he?

Ciel: Who is this Sigma anyways? I just heard about him.

X: Believe me. He was the nastiest Maverick around.

Axl: He even tricked the minds of multiple scientists and bad guys for his own purposes.

Alia: The X hunters, Dr. Doppler, Repliforce, Dr. Gate and Red Alert. All of them powerful, but their minds were too weak by falling in Sigma's plans.

Axl: And he even tried to capture me because I had X's DNA data.

X: But still, some things about Sigma remain in mystery. Like how he became from the commander of the Maverick hunters v1 into the most powerful maverick. And I think the only one who knows that and many more things is his most powerful rival… Zero.

Alia: Zero was such a puzzle. I remember that after the sigma virus outbreak when Zero turned evil, we were able to suddenly get all kinds of info about you X. But Zero… he's so shrouded in mystery.

Axl: Yeah… like what happened to him?

X: ……… He got killed by an ambush of Mavericks…

Obviously, X had to lie to keep his promise to Zero that day when he said the last goodbye to him…

Alia: X?

X: Is nothing. Anyways, we better look for something to stop the war. I don't think the world can wait time to finish it.

Ciel: Yeah, but what?

Alia: We would need some kind of program with massive amounts of information to work as something…

Axl: The Maverick behavior is produced as the infection of the Sigma virus.

Ciel: Can we use some kind of anti-virus?

X: Unless…

Axl: What is it X?

X: The spirit of Iris…

Alia: What?

X: Iris was reborn as the angel… a Reploid with ultimate powers… is we manage to awake her again with that configuration, maybe we can use her powers to somehow create a program that will allow us to reconfigure the Maverick's program to delete the virus within them.

Axl: But where are we gonna get such info?

Dr. Weil: The stone tablets at the ruins of the dark castle.

Ciel: Dr. Weil!

Dr. Weil: We might be able to get some info there.

X: Dr. Weil is right. We better go recon the ruins of the dark castle.

Axl: Okay, I'll prepare the ship with Douglas and Midi.

Later, a shadow entered into a dark room within the Maverick Hunters HQ. The shadow was wearing some kind of black coat. The man typed a few commands of a keyboard and some kind of container opened up… some pieces o what appears to be a neural unit, the brain of Reploids, stored in a tube of liquid. The beating pulse on a green screen emanating a voice.

: So you're back.

: Yes. Looks like the hunters are up to something…

: I cannot regenerate myself anymore… now you're my only contact to them…

: I know…

: So, what do they want to do?

: Apparently, they want to create a program to eradicate the last remains of your infection.

: Those hunters never give up, do they? Well. Did you find something interesting during X's check up?

: Apparently some coordinates to some secret lab.

: If I think it is what I think it is… He he he… you must go and investigate that place at once… maybe we'll be able to find the perfect configuration for the perfect body for me…

: And what do I get when I do that?

: You'll get to rule the world along me Dr.

: Good… now I like our businesses for you being a Reploid who caused mass destruction. Once the commander of the Maverick hunters and now the most powerful Maverick in history… a god… Sigma…

Sigma: Those hunters do not stand a chance.

Then, a single ship went out from HQ going somewhere in a mountainous region. The single ship landed on the peak of the mountain, as the cloaked figure walked to a certain sector. He crouched placing some kind of bomb, backed a way and pressed the button on his remote control. A powerful explosion resonated around the entire roar followed by silence. The smoke dissipated revealing a big sturdy door. The cloaked figure opened the lid of a console ripping some cables off and bypassing some of them. With a green light on the console, the two big doors slid from the center slowly. After they opened, a dark hall was visible. The cloaked figure kept walking until he reached a secret lab. When he placed his right foot inside, alarms resonated in the whole lab.

Computer: Intruder alert, intruder alert.

The cloaked figure raised his right hand holding some kind of magnetic remote and with the touch of a button, the alarm systems shut off, and the lights of the lab light up revealing what the lab looked like. A big screen displayed with a big "W" and some power generators had cables leading to a single capsule…

: He he he… I found you Zero…

Zero, the one who was Sigma's greatest rival, the original one with the Maverick Virus… He somehow holds the key for the ultimate body for Sigma.

: Let's see… Virus extraction… 50… I don't need this…

As the figure typed, a screen appeared.

WARNING! MANUAL OVERIDE OF VIRUS EXTRACTION WILL LEAVE PROJECT ZERO V2 WITH VIRUS INFECTION! DO YOU WANT TO PROCEED?

The figure clicked on the yes button and the virus extraction was interrupted.

: Se were you trying to extract the virus from yourself? I don't think so. And now, to avoid anyone in my way when I trigger X's secret programming…

WARNING! BY EXECUTING THIS COMAND, ALL SOFTWARE AND MEMORY IN PROJECT ZERO V2 WILL LEAVE HIS BODY WITHOUT MIND. DO YOU WISH TO CONTINUE?

The man typed yes, and Zero's mind and heart got deleted… Zero was now dead…

: And now, let's seal off your body and take it for analyzing it and create the ultimate body for Sigma.

So the man took Zero's body and left the lab… Maybe this was the real end for Zero… until a holograph appeared from the computer. The holograph was wearing a white coat, and looked like an old man with spiky gray hair.

Dr. Willy: So, you are planning in using my greatest creation for your own deeds?

Dr. Willy turned to the screen, a new window popped up.

MEMORY BACK UP COMPLETE, BEGINNING NEW BODY FOR PROJECT ZERO V3

Dr. Willy: I know I did wring in the past, and the thing I can do is aid Zero in his quest for justice… it might take a while, but the new Zero will be complete…

The holograph faded leaving the lab in darkness again.

Later that day, X and Axl returned from the ruins of the dark castle. But there wasn't any new info for their project.

Signas: I heard you two went off to the ruins of the dark castle. Did you find anything?

X: No. The stone tablets aren't there anymore. Whether they were destroyed or taken by someone.

Axl: And now with the Maverick Wars crisis going to an even more devastating phase, we don't know what to do.

X?

Axl: X! Can you feel it?

X: Yes… some kind of warm energy…

Alia: What? I don't feel anything. Wait a second… There is some kind of encrypted data in my monitor. Running a decoder program. Got it! They look like instructions for creating a program…

Signas: What kind of program?

Alia: I don't know… but it is generating an energy signal opposite to the Sigma virus.

Axl: That maybe…

X: The anti-virus?

Alia: I don't know… I'll be running a spectrum analysis to determine whether it disables the infection or not. It might tae a day, so you guys can go back to your daily things. And can someone please call Ciel? I think I'll need her help.

Axl: I'll go get her. I'll be right back.

X: Got it. I'll help Alia right now.

Axl turned around to the connectional hall to the living quarters where everyone's rooms are. Axl arrived to living quarters #163, Ciel's quarters.

Axl: Uh? It is unlocked.

And Axl opened the door. As the door slid up slowly, the blood burning light of the dusk filtrated from the window to Ciel's bed. Ciel was on it, sleeping, at her right, a few books, a plate with a half eaten sandwich on it and a photo of Ciel when she was little and her parents.

Axl: Poor little… She was reading and got asleep.

Axl kept staring at Ciel… and felt something… a new feeling he didn't felt before… somehow warm on the inside. He got closer looking at Ciel's sleeping angel face with her messed golden hair, a few strands of the golden tread laying on her peach colored face. With a single glance, Axl felt like the whole world turned into clouds with a warm white rose scent.

Axl: God, what's happening to me?

Axl felt like leaning his head closer to her face… he felt like he was being attracted to the sleeping beauty about to wake her from her eternal slumber… Then, with a few slight movements, Ciel was waking up. Axl's face got all crimson blush as he backed away keeping his hands together looking away.

Ciel: "Yawn" Oh! Hiya Axl!

Ciel's angelic voice resonated in Axl's head like a sweet melody.

Axl: Hi… Hi Ciel…

Ciel: How did you get here? I think I locked the door.

Axl: It was unlocked… I'm sorry if I…

Ciel: Oh… I can be so goofy sometimes.

Axl: Anyways, what were you doing that you forgot to lock the door before going to sleep?

Ciel: I was reading a book, and eating my lunch. A sandwich just like mom used to make them.

Axl: Just like your mother used to make them uh? And what book were you reading?

Ciel: Romeo and Juliet.

Axl: Never heard of that one.

Ciel: Is about this boy named Romeo and this girl named Juliet. Romeo is in love with Juliet, and Juliet is in love with Romeo too. But they cannot be together because they are from different families, rival families to be exact. So Romeo and Juliet go away one night to get married, but they return to their places to avoid problems. And Juliet plans to send a message to Romeo that she will drink a powerful poison to make herself look dead, so she can be taken away, and Romeo would pick her up, and the two of them would go away to live their fairytale lives. But the message never got to Romeo, and the word spread. Romeo thought that Juliet was dead, and wanted to make sure. After seeing her dead, he killed himself with his own dagger. Juliet woke up, and after seeing Romeo dead, she stabbed her own heart with her beloved's dagger. A very touching love story if you ask me. Uh? I gotta be boring you. Am I not Axl?

Axl: What? Oh no… very interesting.

Ciel: Weird. I never got to meet a Reploid that is interested in literature.

Axl: I guess so… anyways, Alia needs your help at the command room analyzing some data, and as you're pretty good doing that stuff…

Ciel: Oh dear! Then I better hurry!

Ciel got off her bed slipping her shoes in as she ran to the hall. As Axl saw her leaving, he saw her in slow motion. Some kind of view with ruby and diamond sparks. He still felt that feeling…

Axl: Romeo in love with Juliet… Am I in love?


	4. Can you lie to your friends Axl?

Megaman Axl.

X and Axl are trying their best to put an end to the Maverick Wars, but their efforts seem to be in vain… Everything is getting worse…

But one hope remains… the creation of a massive program that will delete the infection of the Sigma Virus.

But what the Hunters don't realize, is that within them, here's a traitor who plans in using Zero's DNA data to create the ultimate body for the last remains of Sigma.

After a scan in X's mind, he found the coordinates of Zero's place. Got there, deleted Zero's mind and took his body for analysis. But what he didn't have in mind, the virtual-neural recreation of Dr. Willy helped save Zero by executing a memory back-up and initiating the creation of Project Zero v3, a copy of Project Zero v2.

Still, after investigating the remains of the Dark Castle, place where the Sigma Religion and the three dark ones, Dark Zero, Dark X and Dark Axl executed most of the unthinkable revival rituals, there wasn't a clue about the prophecies Stone tablets.

But, a mysterious encrypted data followed by a warm presence revealed the data for a program strong enough to eradicate the Sigma Virus infection. Alia needed Ciel to investigate this program. And as Axl went, he felt a new feeling after staring at Ciel.

And now, Axl wonders about what he feels for Ciel… Is it love?

Chapter 4. – Are you able to lie?

After analyzing the program, Alia and Ciel found a lot of information of this mysterious program. As their discoveries brought hope, they got organized with Midi to call upon the hunters into a meeting in the meeting room. The meeting room had a wide table. Alia stood on the leader seat because she was the leader of the meeting. Alia cleared her throat as she stood up.

Alia: I haven't done this before…

Ciel: Don't worry. You'll do fine Alia.

Midi: Yeah! You're the best girl I ever seen doing this in mission reports!

Alia: Thanks guys. Anyways, I called upon all of you for a single thing, to listen to my pretty voice, but something else.

X: Is it because of that program?

Alia: Good point X. Yes. It is because of that program. After running a full investigation of the program, we discovered that indeed contains energy with the exactly opposite reading of the Sigma Virus.

Lifesaver: In other words, an Anti-virus. Right?

Alia: Yes. This program is generated to produce massive amounts of energy powerful enough to reach a big radius in kilometers.

Ciel: What means that if we complete the program, we will be able to eradicate the infection and its source.

Signas: Interesting… and how do we know this is indeed an Anti-virus?

Alia: That's a good question commander Signas. Midi?

Midi typed a few commands on his console as a holograph of a blue and a purple energy appeared in the middle of the table.

Alia: We ran an experiment with a sample of the energy of the program and a sample of the Sigma Virus we have under quarantine. We exactly expanded the energies into sheets and overexposed them one another. And the result, both of them cancelled each other out eradicating the infection and any signs of source within the host.

Signas: Interesting…

Axl: Question! How are we gonna develop this program?

Alia: That's where I'm heading now Axl. This program as I said, requires big amounts of energy, and as Dr. Weil said, the sample with enough energy and more is…

X: The spirit of Iris…

Midi: Yeah, Iris was reconfigured when she was revived to handle powerful amounts of energy. If we somehow manage to harness her DNA data, we could complete the program, and maybe create a recreation of her as an AI program.

Axl: And for that you need…

Alia: Yes. We need your help Axl, once more. You have Iris's DNA data, don't you?

Axl: Yeah… but…

Axl felt something… like a sudden rush of feelings… anxiety… hope… despair… charity… duty… power… sorrow… and guilt… he somehow felt that the original decision of handing the DNA data would trigger a series of events that would drive the world to its very limits…

Ciel: Please Axl?

Axl felt the same feeling as before… but worse… even harder and deeper as he saw Ciel's eyes… He turned around heading for the nearest console plugging the serial cable to the back of his head again and handing another disk.

Axl: I honestly don't know about this…

Alia: Don't worry Axl. As we got X back thanks to you, we will get peace back thanks to you. You'll be in the history books as the Reploid who saved the world along X and Zero. You'll be a legend.

Axl: I guess so…

Axl turned disappointed heading out of the room.

Alia: Where are you going?

Axl: To my room…

Alia: Axl…

X: Is Axl not feeling well?

Signas: This is just as before…

Alia: Maybe I should…

Ciel: I'll go. I feel like I must help him.

Alia: Okay. We'll start the research here.

Ciel headed to Axl's room. Axl was there, still laying on his bed.

Ciel: Hey Axl.

Axl: Ciel………

Ciel: I noticed you're not quite yourself now… I brought you a sandwich if you feel like eating something… You eat food, right?

Axl: Yeah. Our systems do not exist by energy only.

Ciel: I see…

Axl: But I'm not hungry now…

Ciel: Axl… You were cheerful and happy before… and now, you are very silent… Some people may say that you are growing up, but I think something else is bothering you…

Axl: ………

Ciel: You know, when we were talking, even when you saved me from those Mavericks in the past, I felt something… something like my prince charming came to my rescue…

Axl: Ciel…

Ciel: And I do not know what I feel… Maybe…

Axl: I know too…

Ciel: Uh?

Axl: This feeling we both feel… is love…

Ciel: That's strange…

Axl: What is strange?

Ciel: I mean, Isn't a hunter not allowed to love?

Axl: I don't know…

Ciel: And then, it is against nature… you are a Reploid…a robotic organism that will live as long as he remains activated… and I'm a human…an organic organism that has a limited span of life and will later pass away as the body turns into putrefaction…

Axl: We are so different…

Ciel: I mean, I feel heat and cold… I feel pain… suffering… happiness… and you, you just interpret it as a bunch of ones and zeroes

Axl: But what makes Reploids unique is that we actually translate those ones and zeroes into feelings that we feel…

Ciel: Also, a cold metal body…

Axl: But a heart in the inside…

Ciel: Axl…

Axl: Both humans and Reploids, have something in common…a heart, which allows us to feel to enjoy, feel happiness, and sorrow, which creates tears of sorrow and chuckles of happiness… as long as we have that, we are not so different…

Ciel: You know, there's a very old story called Pinocchio. It is about this little wooden puppet, which comes to life by the blue fairy. And he wishes one thing, to become a real human boy. And the fairy tells him that if he makes enough good deeds, he will turn into human.

Axl: And you mean that if I do good deeds, I will turn into human?

Ciel: I'm just saying that to cheer you up… you know, I really love you… you are very different from other Reploids. Not because of your ability to harness DNA data, because of your pure heart. I really admire that…

Axl: And… I love you too Ciel… your smile, your genius, your golden hair, your face when you sleep… it looks like an angel…

Ciel: I hope we can love each other… but we can't... what will the others say?

Axl: We can keep our love in secret.

Ciel: But that would be living in lies… are you able to do that Axl? Are you able to lie to your friends?

Axl: ……

Ciel: Let's think about it, shall we? I don't promise anything.

Ciel turned around leaving Axl's quarters.

Axl: ………… To lie to my friends? Is love this hard?

In that moment, Axl felt something in his body… for a second, he felt something… like a beat… but it was gone…

Hours later, the program was ready, and its activation marked the hope that would change the entire world.

X: Looks like we are ready.

Alia: We just input the last command lines and it will be activated.

Axl and Ciel were in that room… they quite looked at each other, but kept their distance…

Suddenly, with the last keystroke, Alia named the AI program what would bring hope.

Alia: And, activating project Mother Elf.

With a gathering of a whitish warm energy, the little sample of the program reproduced itself forming a spherical being. Its face was quite gentle as it radiated a sense of hope.

X: So this is the mother elf…

Alia: The first of the new kind of programs, Cyber-Elves. These programs will provide help and support for both Reploids and humans in the Nano-technological level. This Mother Elf should take care of the Sigma Virus infection. Well, good morning mother elf.

The mother elf kept her sleeping face, but a gentle smooth voice came from it.

Mother Elf: Good morning. Mother Elf activated…

Ciel: I think hope is now here. Right Axl?

Axl: I don't know… I feel, like something bad will happen if we use her…

Meanwhile, in the dark place, the dark man stood at a screen looking at the group and their success… this was a menace.

: I guess they managed to create it.

Sigma: This is going against our plans! We must somehow do something!

: I think I know what to do my friend… He he he…

The dark figure typed a few commands on a container unit, the container unit opened up revealing something… it looked like purple food colorant in water forming the shape of a skull. Its purplish tone was even darker that the one of the Sigma Virus… this meant one thing…

Sigma: So you're going to use it…

: The original sample of the Maverick Virus, the evolution of the evil energy… driving Reploids and humans insane with their evil sides… the perfect virus… this may work with that Mother elf if we wait for the exact moment… He he he… HA HA HA HA!

At short moments before the activation of the Mother Elf in project "Hope", Dr. Weil stepped in the lab where she was.

Alia: Oh Dr. Weil! Where have you been?

Dr. Weil: taking care of some paperwork. How is the Mother Elf doing?

Alia: She's sleeping right now.

Dr. Weil: Ciel told me she needed a program. If I could just install it…

Alia: Go ahead.

Dr, Weil: Thank you Alia………

Dr Weil typed a few commands on the keyboard as the data was transferred, the Mother Elf's power was increased.

Alia: Whoa! This is weird.

Dr. Weil: Now she's ready for a worldwide disinfections.

Alia: Just in good timing Dr, Weil. Thank you for what you have done. Without you, we couldn't have this hope. First X, and now the Mother Elf. We don't know how to thank you.

Dr. Weil: Just be sure she does her job.

Meanwhile, Sigma's remains stood in their liquid prison, but he was able to see and hear the whole base.

Sigma: Looks like they still have no idea…

: Yes… and now, when they unleash her power they will see…

Sigma: And we will both rule the world after that happens…

: I never agreed with you…

Sigma: WHAT?

: Just look at you… how can you do anything in that state?

Sigma: Remember… the ultimate body…

: But I forgot a little detail…

Sigma: Uh?

?; You are useless… I just need your powerful conscience…

Sigma: WHAT? I though…

: That I was stupid enough like that Dr. Doppler? Or that archaic Repliforce? I'm a human! And a very smart one! I do not fall easily in your tricks.

The shadow typed a few commands… "COMMENCING MEMORY PURGING"

Sigma: NO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?

: I'm just getting rid of you. Thanks to you, getting those stone tablets was easy, you were a little bird all along to tell me about that ultimate power never mentioned in the prophecies… Now that I know what to do, I can get rid of you.

Sigma: YOU CANNOT DO THIS! WHAAAAAAARRRRRGH!

"SIGMA RESIDUAL MEMORY DELETED"

: X, What you tried to do all this time, I just made it with the touch of a button… pathetic… and soon, everything will work out as I planed… and the world will be mine! HA HA HA HA! And very soon… very soon my loyal servant, Omega will activate…

The shadow stared at the emptiness as a single light alighted a gigantic reploid…

The evil shadow kept his evil grin as he looked at the Mother Elf on the screen. Is the Mother Elf a tool for him?

And who is this Omega?

Author's note.

Yes readers, everyone knows who this evil guy is… And I now know that you're getting shocked with the Axl-Ciel thing… It will be so Anakin-Padme in Episode 2. and X like Obi-Wan.


	5. Follow your heart's beliefs

Megaman Axl.

Chapter 5. - Follow your heart's beliefs.

The halls of the Maverick Hunters Headquarters were silent as some voices came from the research Lab. Everyone was there, manipulating the energy amplifier unit. Douglas, Midi, Ciel and Alia were wearing some helmet units with integrated infrared glasses tapping on the keyboards as some gauges appeared on screen. They were sitting on individual terminals settled in a circle surrounding some kind of big capsule unit. There was a spherical being inside.

Alia: Energy servos at 50 of activation.

Midi: Energy generators at 70.

Douglas: Hyper conductors ready.

Ciel: Mother Elf ready.

Alia: Can you hear me Mother elf?

Mother Elf: Yes…

Alia: We may start anytime.

Mother Elf: Affirmative…

The mother elf relaxed as a peach white aura came out of her… the light being generated by her felt warm.

Signas: Let's just hope this works.

Lifesaver: We tested this system a couple of times in a Virus infection simulation. It amplifies the energy waves of the mother elf enabling them to cover the whole planet.

X: Which will eradicate the infection of the Sigma Virus in the whole planet and any possible infections within inactive Reploids.

Axl: Just hope this works…

Signas: Are you using the same terminal where we used the Enigma cannon before to destroy the Eurasia during the first outbreak?

X: It was the only thing we could use for this. Its components were fried when we used the cannon, but the energy amplifiers survived the blast. So we modified them to adapt to the Mother elf's energy waves.

Alia: Mother Elf's energy waves at 120… 130… 140… 150…

Midi: Alia! We must do it now! The energy system will overload and fry if we keep going!

Alia: Just a little more! We need the energy level at 200 if we want to cover the planet radius! 170 180 190…

Douglas: The energy systems are going crazy! I can't keep with them!

Douglas types faster keeping up with the system commands, but they were faster than him.

Ciel: Switching to automatic! It's not responding! We're gonna lose her!

Alia: Just a little more… 195, 196, 197, 198, 199…

Midi: Systems overload! It's going to explode!

Alia: 200! Activate HOPE cannon!

Douglas: Firing HOPE cannon now!

Suddenly, when Douglas stroke the key for the activation of the HOPE cannon, the cannon with the energy reading created by the Mother Elf, fired to the dusky sky. Its thin shining sky blue beam hit the atmosphere as it split in thousands of beams covering the earth as a spherical barrier. It's warm light shone around the whole earth as Mavericks succumbed to the blinding brightness…

Then, the light was gone… the dark sky of the night was all what was left… The Mavericks stood, looked at them for a moment as they looked not dangerous anymore… The weren't Mavericks anymore… the infection was eradicated and the Mavericks destroyed…

The whole room was in darkness after such energy overload the only light in the room was the Mother elf in the central capsule unit… and then, the lights came back on.

Douglas: We… we made it!

Ciel: Searching… Infection rate decreased from 60 to 00! We made it!

Signas: Good job! All of you deserve a long rest.

X: See? We barely managed, but the Mavericks are gone completely.

Axl: I guess…

Alia: Sir! We have a call from the council. They demand a meeting immediately.

Signas: Maybe is for the Mother Elf… I'll take the call in my office.

Signas turned away and left to attend the Council's call. According to Alia, they sounded really furious.

X: I don't think he's gonna be all right.

Alia: He's commander Signas! He's gonna be all right.

Meanwhile, the dark figure stood on his dark place…

: So, they used her… he he he… just a little more time… I guess the Council will approve that idea… he he he…

Back to with our heroes, Commander Signas called a meeting after the Council call.

Alia: So? What did the Council said?

Signas: They considerate the use of the Mother Elf in eradicating the Sigma Virus infection, but they know that we cannot hold something that powerful. They are calling for a meeting to decide the fate of the Mother Elf.

Ciel: Isn't enough what the council thinks?

Axl: Then I guess we better go. The members of the Council are a bunch of air-headed humans.

Ciel: Yeah…

X: Then we are going. Douglas, can you prepare a transport?

Douglas: I'm on it.

The Council office was the big tower on the center of Metro City, the capital of the actual republic that established since the Eurasia crash. The meeting hall of the Council was a big cylindrical room where the Council leaders stand on the center of the room. The Hunters stood on the Defense department section.

Ciel: Where's Dr. Weil been lately? I haven't seen him around.

Alia: You know, being a member of the scientific council. He has a lot to do there by himself.

Signas: The meeting is about to start.

As the commotion came down to silence, the leader of the Council began his duties.

Council leader: And we declare this session open. The reason for this meeting is because the sudden action taken by the Maverick Hunters in the activation of an AI program made by them, The Mother Elf.

Council assistant: Opening file #1947693 Mother Elf.

The upper section of the room displayed a big holographic image profile of the Mother Elf.

Council leader: the Maverick hunters with the single purpose of eradicating the Sigma Virus infection created The Mother Elf. They adapted the remains of the Enigma cannon into the HOPE cannon to catalyze the energy of this Mother Elf, which is a new kind of AI program known as Cyber-Elf to cover the planet with its energy eradicating the Sigma virus infection. But the Hunters did this without permission of the defense Council.

Signas: But we managed to eradicate the infection sir.

Council leader: But the thing is that such powerful Elf cannot be under the Hunters hands. Especially because most of the Maverick Hunters members are Reploids, How do we know that those Reploids aren't still infected?

Axl: You son of a…

Signas: Axl, cool it.

Axl: Damn…

Dr. Weil: But there might be a way to deal with the Mother Elf.

Council Assistant: Dr. Weil, top scientist and representing of the Scientific Council has the word.

Dr. Weil: After a single analysis of the Mother Elf Data indicates that this Elf is able to create large amounts of energy. If we manage to harness this power, we might be able to create a new source of Energy powerful enough to speed the renovation of our society into its peak before the Eurasia crash.

Council Leader: I guess Dr. Weil is right about this. And the decision of the Council goes to Dr. Weil. The Hunters will prepare a caravan to transport the Mother Elf to the Medical Research facility.

Council member: But all of them Reploids? Can't a human go as well? Someone deeply involved with the project?

Ciel stood up as she looked straight at the council members.

Ciel: I, Dr. Ciel will go with the Caravan to assure the delivery of the Mother Elf.

Signas: But as the Mavericks are gone from the planet, there are still terrorist activists around. We will send someone to protect Dr. Ciel and the caravan. And the chosen is…

Axl: I will go and protect the Caravan, sir.

Ciel: Axl…

Council Leader: Then, Class A, unit#17 middle class hunter Axl will protect Dr. Ciel and the Mother Elf in the caravan. The Caravan will leave Maverick Hunter HQ at 0500 hours. I declare this Council meeting over.

As the commotion came back to a mess, the Hunters left the place. The hunters were walking towards the hangar where their ship was… but X stopped looking at Axl.

Axl: X?

X: You guys go. Axl and I need to talk.

Signas: Make it quick. We need prepare the caravan.

And the others went to the ship warming the engines up ad Axl and X talked… X sounded very serious.

X: Why Axl? Why are you doing this?

Axl: I just feel like this is my duty.

X: This is a dangerous mission. Not only because you have to guard such powerful thing, but because the Terrorist attack rate is pretty high.

Axl: I just… I just feel like it…

X: What do you mean?

Axl: X… Don't you feel something sometimes with your emotion program? Something deep? Even deeper than any other feeling you ever had?

X: How come?

Axl: I… I feel this warm feeling… in my heart whenever I think of Ciel… and when I knew she was going to do this dangerous thing, I felt that feeling bursting, giving me energy to fight protecting the caravan… I think this is love X… Love… Not a love to a friend, but a deeper love…

Axl looked to the window to the outside… the full moon stood proudly as some searchlights invaded the sky. X turned to Axl with a serious face as he spoke.

X: You are indeed in love with Ciel Axl… I cannot blame you, but you are violating one of the first codes in Human-Reploid relation's codes. "A Reploid cannot love a human" You are against nature Axl! Imagine, what about if you take your love, and then Ciel dies of age, what would you do?

Axl: I know that… but… but I must…

X: DO NOT LET YOUR FEELINGS INTERFERE WITH THE MISSION AXL!

Axl: X…

X: … Sorry… but its just that I… I lost control there… I know how you feel Axl… I felt the same way… with Zero… Afraid to do something that would hurt us… when… he turned evil…

X closed his eyes as flashback images rushed through his mind. When Zero went to stop the Eurasia in the Space shuttle plan, when he emerged with the evil aura, when they had their fight, and when Zero made his sacrifice to save X from Sigma… X's last moments with dying Zero, and the sudden burst through both of their chests, and then… pain… darkness… followed by a warm blue light… Axl placed his right arm on X's back.

Axl: X… Everything will be all right…

X: Just… don't let your feeling interfere with the mission.

Axl: Got it…

X: Let's go back to the ship. Time is running out.

And X and Axl went into the ship. Ciel looking at Axl with concern…

Back at the Hunters HQ, Axl And Ciel were getting ready for the transport. Douglas who was carrying the contention unit for the Mother Elf was following Alia to the hangar. The hangar doors opened revealing the dark stormed sea. Ciel was wearing a pink coat, so she was not going to be cold.

Alia: We wish you good luck on your journey guys.

Douglas: Even the Mother Elf is ready for her journey.

Signas: This is a big responsibility. You two better be careful.

X: Axl, I know you can do this… but remember… This is a mission, not a tour.

Axl: Got it. We better get in.

Ciel: Good bye everyone, we'll see you guys at the meeting point.

Ciel walked up the stairs of the ship as Axl carried the unit with the Mother Elf. Then as the engines heated up, the body of the ship lifted into the air and headed to the stormy sky as it left the Maverick Hunters HQ area.

The Mother Elf was taken into the unit of the ship where she could be safe. Axl and Ciel sat down on that room guarding the Mother Elf. Ciel looked at Axl as she was holding her coffee mug.

Ciel: Axl…

Axl: What is it?

Ciel: Why did you wanted to come along? You knew I was going to be a lot safer with X…

Axl: You mean that you didn't want me to come along?

Ciel: Is not that… Is just… about what you said…

Axl: About… About our love?

Ciel: Yes, that. I…

Axl: I told X about it… he said the same thing about going against the code of the Human-Reploid relations… against the nature…

Ciel: And…?

Axl: But, he felt the same… once… These rules and codes are just stupid… I can't believe those air-headed humans…

Ciel: I know…

Axl: What? You're a human...

Ciel: I know, but sometimes, I don't agree with them. Some humans are so selfish and mean… but I just don't know what to do…

Axl: Me too… But I can't deal with this pain I feel in my heart.

Ciel: Me too… I just…

Mother Elf: Follow what your hearts believe in…

Ciel: Mother Elf?

Mother Elf: Sometimes, the heart takes the best decisions anyone can take… You two are young, and you must live your lives to your heart's content. Even if you are a Human and Reploid, as long as both of you have the same feelings, you'll be no different.

Ciel: This is weird… we never programmed her to have these kinds of emotions…

Axl: She's made from Iris's DNA. Iris was a passionate lover. She loved Zero so much, and also loved life that she gave her own to stop Sigma. Maybe that I shaving some kind of effect on her…

Ciel: Follow what your hearts believe in…

Axl: Ciel?

Ciel stood heading to the next room of the ship and Axl followed her. The room had a wide window looking to the outside. The clouded sky and the falling rain, its sound resonated around the body of the ship.

Axl: What is it Ciel?

Ciel: I think the Mother Elf's right…

Axl: Then you mean?

Ciel: I think I must not let those stupid rules interfere with my feelings… I don't care about them now…

Axl: Then…

Ciel: I'll just follow my hearts beliefs. And they lead me to you Axl…

Axl: Me too…

Axl and Ciel came together in a warm hug… Ciel was surprised.

Ciel: Axl…

Axl: Ciel…

Ciel: You're so warm…

Axl: And you… you're so soft…

Suddenly, a violent shake shook the entire ship. A rushed voice came to life on the PA of the ship.

PA: Code one alert! We got a breach in the Mother Elf's room! All units investigate immediately!

Axl: Oh no!

Ciel: Axl!

Axl: I'll investigate! You stay here!

Axl opened the door revealing a huge hole on the ceiling of the Mother Elf's room. A group of soldiers taken down by one single person, it was a Reploid with a dark blue to black armor with mid long silver white hair.

Axl: You!

The Reploid turned around to the source of the voice. The Reploid was Dynamo, the same Dynamo that helped Sigma with the Eurasia Colony a long time ago.

Dynamo: Please let me save you the filler dialogs like "You're still alive?" It is you just as I expected a hunter here. What was your name kid? Axl?

Axl: What are you doing here?

Dynamo: My new client seems to be very interested with the Mother Elf… So I came to pick it up. Thanks for being the delivery boy, truly helpful. I wish I can leave you a tip, but I have a pretty tight schedule to keep.

Axl: You will never get away with this!

Axl pulled his gun firing at Dynamo, but with a quick swing of his red Lightsaber the energy bullet was deflected.

Dynamo: Ha ha, still a little hasty, aren't you? So it looks like there's someone else here…

Ciel was peeking her head though the door looking at Dynamo.

Axl: Ciel! Get back!

Dynamo: Too late.

Dynamo lifted his buster firing at the control panel on the left of the door. The little screen on it turned red saying "DETACHING CARGO BAY" Where Ciel was. There were some detaching sounds around the ship as the previous rooms came down one by one getting closer to Ciel's.

Ciel: AXL!

Dynamo: Axl help! What are you going to do? Stay here and fight me like your hunter instinct demand? Or let the girl drown in the ocean like the helpless human she is?

Axl: Darn it! CIEL!

Axl turned leaping to the room where Ciel was, and the door closed leaving them locked inside.

Dynamo: Ha ha ha! Just as I expected from X's puppy! Well, let's take you Mommy Elf.

Dynamo took the Mother Elf and teleported away. The ship fell on the ocean and the cargo units fell too. Axl and Ciel locked inside of them, with a leak on the room from the impact with other cargo units.

Ciel: Oh god! The water is coming in!

Axl: And we're sinking fast! Stand back!

Axl turned his gun into a laser gun, which generated a single powerful piercing laser forming a door to kick out.

Axl: When I kick this door, I want you to hold my hand really hard and swim! Got it?

Ciel: Yeah!

Axl: Take a deep breath!

Ciel swallowed some air and Axl kicked the door. The sudden rush of water pulled them out. But the rush was so hard that that when they went out, Axl and Ciel got separated. Axl rose up the surface of the wild waters as he looked around in panic.

Axl: CIEL! WHERE ARE YOU?

Axl went underwater again and looked at Ciel who was swimming in random ways. She opened her mouth letting the air come out and stopped moving.

Axl: CIEL!

He swam fast enough to get Ciel and take her to the surface. When both of them came out, Ciel recovered her breath trying to get enough air to survive.

Ciel: Axl!

Axl: I know! He got the Mother Elf, but you're still fine.

Ciel: What are we gonna do?

Both of them were floating on the wild waters of the ocean, probably without any contact to the world. Axl could survive, but Ciel would drown. Only a miracle could save them… Suddenly, a ship came; its spotlight was pointing directly at them as the ship came down. It's loading bay opened up and a cargo elevator came down. Axl and Ciel got on it and the elevator came up. When the gates closed, the ship went to land.

Axl and Ciel were fine, Ciel coughing for the water she swallowed.

Axl: Are you okay Ciel?

Ciel: I'll be fine…

The door opened revealing a certain figure which brought both relief and worry to them… It was X…

X: Are both of you okay?

Axl: We lost her…

X: I now, we got an emergency signal from the ship. We came as fast as we could.

Alia: CIEL!

Alia got into the room running to Alia. She ducked as she covered Ciel with some warm mantles.

Alia: Are you all right? Are you hurt?

Ciel: I'm fine… Axl saved me…

Alia: Thank you Axl. You did your job well.

Axl: But I still failed… we lost the Mother Elf…

X: But still, you did your job protecting Ciel well.

Axl: X… He's back…

X: Who?

Axl: Dynamo… he's working for someone who was interested in the Mother Elf…

X: What? Who could be?

Meanwhile, at the dark place, the dark villain wore an evil grin on his smile as he talked to someone behind him.

Dynamo: Honey! I'm home!

The cloaked villain kept his powerful stance as he talked to Dynamo.

: Did you brought the Mother Elf as requested?

Dynamo: I brought her as you asked.

: Good. My plans are going as just going as I planned…

The dark villain turned around waving his dark coat revealing some of him.

: Soon, after you are all fixed, my master plan will begin… And it is time. Activate Omega program now.

His voice triggered a series of commands on the central unit of the lab, which redirected the energy flow to a terminal, which fed up a big body, like a Mechaniloid, but it was a Reploid. A giant Reploid

Omega: guuuuuurgh…

Author's note:

Yeah, I'm back here. Anyways, I already checked. You already know who the evil guy in the black coat is, but obviously you wanna keep the suspense when the Elf Wars start. The stolen Mother Elf will turn into the Dark Elf and with Omega, will trigger the Elf Wars. Then after X and Axl stop the guy and Omega, and X seals the Mother Elf, Neo Arcadia will be created. Copy X will be created to be the ruler, and the four main armies will be created alongside the guardians. Of course, there is a darker thing behind it, and the energy shortage. A lot of Reploids will try to survive, even if the selfish humans within the comfort of Neo Arcadia will pursue them. And the Hunters will be considered Mavericks. Axl will survive with Ciel and form the resistance. To ease Ciel's sorrow, Axl will go to Neo Arcadia to solve things, but the four guardians will give him a hard time almost killing him. And in the brink of death, the spirit of the Original X, Will tell Axl the coordinates of the lab where Zero is. Axl's whereabouts are unknown, but Ciel does what he said to keep her love to him. What happened to Axl?

You'll have to keep reading to the end if you want to find out.

This isn't a huge spoiler, is just a big preview of what's to come.

And Dynamo, for all of you who loved his charismatic personality, he's back to play an even greater role in the story than before. (I mean, he appeared mainly in X5 and made a few battle cameos in X6, but got completely removed in X7. What's with that? He reminds me of Albedo…)


	6. The Elf Wars

Megaman Axl.

Chapter 6. – The Elf Wars.

The Hunters made use of the Mother Elf combined with the HOPE cannon created from the remains of the Enigma cannon used during the Sigma Virus Outbreak to destroy the Eurasia colony that was going to crash on earth.

As expected, the amplified energy wave eradicated the Sigma Virus infection finishing the Maverick wars, but it wasn't the end.

The supreme republic council decided under the word of Dr. Weil to send the Mother Elf to the medial research facility under supervision of Dr, Weil to analyze the Mother Elf in order to produce new sources of energy to aid the recovering world.

Ciel assigned herself to deliver the Mother Elf, and Axl would be her bodyguard. When both of them listened to the words of the Mother Elf, they no longer relied upon the bounds of society for their love… but something happened…

Dynamo, the Bounty Hunter, which aided Sigma during the first outbreak and assisted the Sigma Religion in the extraction of Iris, was back. Working for a new enemy, which wanted the Mother Elf.

Dynamo detached the cargo area where Ciel was, and Axl placing his emotions over the mission, went to rescue her. Dynamo took the Mother Elf and got away, Axl and Ciel were rescued by X and the other hunters who replied the emergency call of the caravan ship.

But the identity of Dynamo's client still remains in mystery… But a gigantic Reploid was activated… Omega…

These events would trigger a new war…

Few minutes later after the ship where X and the others rescued Axl and Ciel arrived to the hangar of the Maverick Hunters HQ, Ciel was in her room trying to catch some heat from her chimney to avoid catching a cold. Followed by a soft knock, Axl entered the room.

Axl: Hey…

Ciel: ………

Axl: Um… sorry… for what happened…

Ciel: ………

Axl: I know I was assigned to protect both you and the Mother Elf, but I didn't accomplish that mission. But I'm still glad that you're alive. And… about what we said… Maybe we… you know… try to do it?

Ciel: ………

Axl: Are you listening?

Axl stared at Ciel. Her relaxed face with both of her sapphire blue eyes closed. Her body completely relaxed with a soft breathing in her chest. It meant one thing.

Axl: Oops, she's asleep.

Alia: Both of you have been in a rough day.

Alia was at the door of Ciel's room with a soft smile and a kindness on her face.

Axl: You're right. She's a human, so we better let her sleep.

Axl stood placing his right arm on Ciel's shoulders and his left arm over the back of her knees carrying her to her bed. He placed her on the comfortable mattress and covered her with her warm sheets.

Alia: Well, we are going to discuss what to do about the Mother Elf. Hurry to the meeting room. You better hurry.

Axl: Yeah.

Alia turned and left. Axl turned to Ciel looking at her angel face as she pulled the sheets to cover her.

Axl: I just hope you heard me.

Axl turned away and left the room leaving Ciel in the safe darkness with a soft glare from the chimney.

Moments later, the rest of the hunters were in the meeting room. Signas started the meeting with his mighty commanding voice.

Signas: As you all know, the Mother Elf was taken by Dynamo.

X: But why? What can Dynamo surely assure with the Mother Elf? And most important, who is his new client?

Midi: Remember, when Dynamo worked for Sigma, he killed everyone in the Eurasia colony to turn it into a Maverick Virus mega-sized capsule. And them killed many Reploids to gather DNA data to become stronger. After that, we never saw him again, until the Sigma Religion appeared. But a still, we haven't seen his full potential.

Alia: We'll be receiving a transmission from Dr. Weil shortly.

Signas: Right, open channel #3 for the transmission.

The holographic screen opened revealing Dr. Weil.

Signas: Dr. Weil. I suppose you know what happened already.

Dr. Weil: Yes. Very bad indeed.

X: Do you have any idea who would want the Mother Elf to hire Dynamo and send him over?

Dr. Weil: I'm afraid not my friend. But I have the feeling that whatever they want her for, it is not good.

Alia: We know that.

Dr. Weil: I'll do everything in my power to help.

Signas: Thank you.

Dr. Weil: I shall go talk to the council for their approval. Cutting transmission.

The holographic screen closed after a symphony of static.

X: So, any ideas about what to do?

Douglas: From the looks of thing, I say the only thing to do is to sit tight and wait…

Douglas crossed his arms with a doubting expression on his face.

Midi: Douglas is right, we do not know who or what is the one who wants the Mother Elf.

Axl: Maybe…

Alia: Maybe what?

Axl: It's nothing…

Signas: Stay alert; we don't know what those terrorists are able to do, and especially with something as powerful as the Mother Elf.

X: Yes sir.

Next morning, Ciel was feeling better. She was at the balcony looking at the mountains while drinking a cup of coffee. Axl was looking for her, so he arrived to the balcony and approached her.

Axl: Hey.

Ciel: Oh, morning Axl.

Axl: So, about yesterday…

Ciel: I know… I've been thinking…

Axl: And?

Ciel: But… I had a dream…

Axl: A dream?

Ciel: A dream where we took our love, but when you did something for that love, something bad happened… I don't know… It was all blurry…

Axl: Normally dreams are simulations of the human subconscious thoughts generated in images and memories, or judgments by your thoughts. Dreams are easy to control if someone manages to control its conscious.

Ciel: Please Axl, don't speak like a computer so much.

Axl: Oops, sorry.

Ciel: Anyways, I also have the feeling that our love would help the world somehow… Maybe breaking the limits and creating new bonds between humans and Reploids…

Axl: I hope so too.

Suddenly, a powerful shake shook the area. It was like a distant explosion

Ciel: What?

Axl: What was that?

Ciel: Looks like a battle on the other side of the mountains!

PA: ALL MAVERICK HUNTERS PLEASE REPORT WHITIN ASSIGMENTS IMMIDEATLY! REPEAT…

Axl: Looks like they're calling for help there.

Ciel: Be careful Axl…

Axl: I will.

Axl turned and ran. On his way, X caught with him in the halls.

X: Axl!

Axl: X! Do you know what's going on?

X: It looks like some kind of Mechaniloid is causing troubles on the other side of the mountains! Local authorities aren't enough, so they called for help.

Axl: A Mechaniloid? But when a Mechaniloid is able to do that?

X: We'll find out if we go. We better hurry!

Both of them ran to the hangar where the rest of the 17th unit was. X was the leader and Axl was a middle class hunter from the 17th unit, so both of them went together. All the hunters got into a big transport ship where X took the commanding position as the ship soared over the mountains.

X: All right unit 17, this shows to be no normal enemy. It may be just a Mechaniloid, but it has taken out the local authorities. So when we head out, I want you to be extremely cautious. Understood?

All hunters: Yes sir!

Pilot: We're over the battle zone!

X: Got it! Go go go!

All the hunters proceeded out of the ship. X and Axl in last out as they ran to the hot zone. The whole place was forest, but the green trees were taken down and most of the forest burned. Corpses of local authorities, both human and Reploid, laying on the ground completely lifeless.

X and Axl looked at the culprit of the massacre… he looked like a big Mechaniloid, but his physical structure seemed like…

X: A giant Reploid?

Axl: Is this the one causing all this trouble?

X: But who is he?

Axl: X! Look!

Over the shoulder of the giant Reploid, a single regular sized Reploid stands giving command to the monstruosity…

Dynamo: And blast that, and that, and there and KAPOW! I really like this game! Dynamo: 27, Coppers: 0!

X: Dynamo!

Dynamo: Looks at me! Is the Zombie X! I'm so scared! And his little pup! I'm shrieking like a little girl! EEEEEEEEEEEEECK!

Axl: You make me sick!

Dynamo: Whatever you say. Anyways, I think my new baby hasn't introduced yet. X, Axl, meet Omega. The ultimate Reploid, say hi Omega!

Omega: WUAAAARGH!

X: Does that thing has a name?

Axl: What do you want?

Dynamo: I'm making way for my client and his ultimate plan for world domination. Omega is part of a massive scale plan to dominate the world by my client. And you wanna know who is our secret weapon? Oh Dark Elf!

Dynamo whistled and from the distance, a dark purplish spherical energy being came… its energy reading marked Darkness… and sorrow…

X: Dark… Elf?

Axl: Is that?

Dynamo: Bingo! Yes. She is the new and improved Mother Elf. Spiced up with a little of the original sample of the Maverick Virus. And now, her new powers are… well, would you my dear?

The Dark elf raised onto the air as she transmitted some kind of energy. The surrounding hunters succumbed to the power, and suddenly turned against X and Axl.

Axl: what? Guys!

X: They're not hunter anymore… They are being controlled…

Hunter: Yes, and soon, I shall rule the world where Reploids follow my commands, and with a single wave of my hand, threaten the humans with complete annihilation!

X: That voice…

Dynamo: Oh! Listen to my client! You might learn a thing or two.

Axl: His client is using the Dark Elf to control the Reploids and use them as slaves!

X: This means… We have go back!

Axl: Ciel and the others! They're in danger!

X and Axl turned away and ran heading back to the transport ship.

Dynamo: Yes! Run! Run like the wind! You two are too late!

The hunters base was overtaken… the hunters inside attacking each other in a riot of berserkers. X and Axl arrived to the command room where the others were trying to barricade themselves from the incoming Reploids.

X: Alia!

Alia: Guys! We could use some help here!

Douglas: Suddenly everyone in the base went insane!

Axl: Is that new enemy! He altered the Mother Elf into an evil version of her and uses her to control Reploids!

Midi: This is deep…

Ciel: The barricade won't hold longer!

X: Stand back!

And with a powerful blow, the barricade went down. A big group of hunters entered the room surrounding the intact hunters. The situation seemed bad…

Ciel: What are we gonna do?

Axl: Stay behind me Ciel!

X: We must do something… we must…

Suddenly X closed his eyes, like something coming into him… like energy building up…

Ciel: X?

Alia: Guys! Are you sensing this?

Signas: Indeed! X is building up some sort of energy!

Axl: X!

X: We must… stop… this madness…

Lifesaver: This is incredible! My sensors are off the chart!

Douglas: I have checked most of X's systems after he almost died during the first outbreak, but this is irrelevant!

Axl: This is… one of X's secrets… why is he able to fight off the virus… He himself, is the cure to the Maverick Virus… I feel it…

Midi: Whatever X is, we don't have time!

The controlled hunters raise their weapons against the intact hunters ready to fire.

Hunters: And now, time to get rid of you!

X: NO!

X screamed, and with his shriek, a powerful sky blue energy field expanded around the entire facility. Penetrating walls and placing controlled hunters into an unconscious state. After it, X's body relaxed and fainted.

Ciel: What? X!

Alia: Oh my god! X!

Lifesaver: I'll take him to the medial department!

Axl: X! X!

X's mind was completely blank… darkness… pits of darkness… X was floating in the darkness like if he was underwater… He opened his eyes slowly trying to regain consciousness… But what he saw was a big energy being… like a monster… a big purplish energy monster… with a big W on his chest… the monster raised his freakish arm in an attack. X placed his two arms trying to cover the attack.

X: STOP IT!

X generated some kind of warm blue light which engulfed the energy monster… the monster was gone… back to the everlasting darkness… and then, the darkness turned into dark clouds, which cleared up revealing the bright blue sky. The peace after the storm… A familiar voice resonated around the sky…

: X… X…

The voice was very familiar… like an old friend… or… like a father… the same voice that X heard when he was in the brink of death after the incidents of the first Sigma Virus outbreak…

X: You… You are… You are the one who saved me…

: Yes… I believe we know each other from a very long time X.

X: Wait… I remember your voice… before I was even activated for the first time…

X closed his eyes, and a faint image of him being inside of the capsule where he was… greenish liquid covering him, and a gentle figure on the other side of the glass… with a pair of gentle blue eyes…

X: It's you! You are…

: Yes… your creator… your father…

X: Dr. Thomas Light…

Dr. Light: Indeed… My spirit lives with you. I was not able to bear watching you about to die… not yet… until your true mission was accomplished.

X: My… true mission?

Dr. Light: Moments ago, the hunters were taken by someone modified the Mother Elf that you created. And is using her powers with the original sample of the Maverick virus to control Reploids.

X: Maverick virus? I heard about it…

Dr. Light: The Sigma Virus is one of the causes of the emerge of Mavericks… and then, the Zero Virus was an advanced version of it… but… there was an original… the Maverick Virus… Long time ago, my best friend and rival, Dr. Willy got his hands on a pure sample of evil energy… after experimenting on it, he created a virus so powerful that he could dominate the entire world by controlling all the robots on the planet, the Maverick Virus. He died in his last plan for world domination where your older brother and predecessor, Megaman, stopped him. The Maverick Virus was never found, but Megaman got infected. We had no choice but to execute the self-destruction device within him. Even with a strong will, the Maverick Virus took him. And the consequences were disastrous. Then, I knew something that powerful must not be around. I wasn't able to destroy it, but with the faint sample, I created a program code to produce an energy wave with the opposite energy wave… you… you are the cure to the Maverick virus, but you never found your power… until now. The Maverick Virus is loose, and your powers are revealed. You must stop this new menace before the one responsible for it conquers the world.

X closed his eyes as he focused. A light blue aura surrounded him… the light blue sky faded into a white ground…

Dr. Light: Please… stop this new menace… X…

Then the white ground turned into darkness again… faint familiar voices resonated in echo as they became stronger.

: X… X… ake… p… wa… u… wake… up… wake up…

X opened his eyes trying to focus on the ones around him… as the blurry shapes became solid, the familiar faces came to life.

Axl: X! Are you okay?

Lifesaver: You have been unconscious for three hours now.

Midi: It appears that the controlled hunters went back to normal.

X: Guys… Are you okay?

Ciel: We're fine. Thanks to you.

Signas: That energy that came from you… if felt exactly like the opposite energy of the Maverick Virus.

X: I have the cure… I never found out, but I know. We must stop this new enemy before what dynamo said comes true.

Axl: But where can we find him?

Ciel: Maybe we could contact Dr. Weil to see what the council said.

Alia: Good idea. Opening a communication channel.

The screen on the room flickered to life with one of the assistants of the medical research facility. He looked somehow rushed.

Alia: Excuse me, is Dr. Weil there?

Assistant: No. Looks like he went out in a hurry. He didn't pack his stuff. He just left.

Signas: This is odd…

Alia: Sir! Unidentified transmission cutting through!

Signas: Put in on the screen!

The screen flashed into static, and then a dark figure broke into the static…

?; Greetings Hunters.

Alia: Who are you?

: The very same person who is causing all this trouble.

Dynamo: Hi hunters! Nice reception from here, eh?

X: Dynamo!

: And of course. Omega.

Omega: Wuargh…

: And the Dark Elf.

Axl: Mother Elf!

: Sorry, she doesn't react for that name now. As you see, most of the Reploids around the world have fallen into my commands. I do not know what happened there, but looks like that all the hunters there have been released from my control. Impressive.

Axl: Stop this right now! Or else!

: Or else what kid? With the wave of my hand, I can command all Reploids in the world to launch a massive attack against the humans. Humans would be eradicated excepting those who will accept in being my slaves, and with my loyal Reploids, I shall turn this world into the ultimate empire!

X: Just one thing. Who are you?

: I'm surprised you haven't realized my identity yet. Of course, I have this voice modifier on, how stupid of me.

The evil man triggered some kind of device, and his real voice emerged… familiar voice…

Alia: That voice! Can't be!

X: Is the same voice with the controlled Reploids!

: Indeed. Everything worked as planned, and now, the last part of my plan shall begin! This world will tremble against the power of Dr. Weil!

Axl: I knew Dr. Weil was a bad call!

Ciel: Dr. Weil?

Signas: Impossible!

Dr. Weil: Oh yes, thanks to X's memory back up, I was able to find the one who would give me the set up for the ultimate Reploid. I think he knows him very well.

X: Zero!

Dr. Weil: And with Sigma's neural unit, I was able to acquire the stone tablets with the prophecies. Enough to realize how to turn your Mother Elf into the ultimate power source for Omega!

Dynamo: Don't forget about me.

Dr. Weil: Yes, Dynamo has been such a good boy working as my extraction boy when he took the Mother Elf from you.

Ciel: Then the decision of the council was a trick?

Dr. Weil: Those lightheaded old guys are so gullible. Anyways, I better get started upon schedule. Why not starting the attack on Central city? That should be fun. Ha ha ha! Try to stop me if you can! MWA HA HA HA!

Alia: He cut the transmission.

Signas: Track it!

Alia: Yes! It came from an underwater facility in the Pacific Ocean!

X: We are going right now!

Axl: We have to stop Dr. Weil before he does anything bad!

Signas: Right. All the remaining hunters shall go and fight the incoming army.

Ciel: Please, be careful…

Axl: We will.

Douglas: Come on Midi! Let's prepare a ship for them!

Midi: Roger!

So the Elf Wars have started. And now, X and Axl are heading to Dr. Weil's secret base to stop him and stop this meaningless bloodshed.


	7. Dynamo's true power

Megaman Axl.

Chapter 7. – Dynamo's true power.

And the unimaginable happened. Dr, Weil turned out to be the real villain behind the play. Everything succeeded according to his plans. He kept Sigma's neural unit alive to get information about the untold prophecies, used X's memory back-up to find the coordinates of Zero's resting place, take Zero's Original body for examination in creating the ultimate Reploid, using the Mother Elf create by the Hunters to modify her into the Dark Elf and use her to gain control of Reploids around the world to bring mankind to his knees and rule the world.

Pretty much like it, Dr. Weil challenges X and Axl. After discovering the place where the transmission came, an underwater facility in the Pacific Ocean, X and Axl set into the first act of the final play of Dr. Weil's plan.

X and Axl left quickly in a submarine headed for the underwater facility. The sky was getting dark, and with the darkness, the waterscape turned dark too. The Submarine turned its lights on revealing the beautiful civilization of marine creatures, all big and small.

After a few minutes, the facility was visible through the main scope. Hidden all this time, and with the possibility that Dr. Weil might be inside.

X: There it is.

Axl: We're going to kick his ass and make him pay for what he has done.

X: Pilot, drop us off nearby the entrance.

Pilot: Yes sir.

Meanwhile, in a dark room inside the facility, Dynamo entered followed by Dr, Weil on the opposite side of the room.

Dynamo: I'm bored. Wanna play Battleship?

Dr. Weil: Why not? I feel like it.

Both of them walked forward, the breeze playing with Dynamo's hair and with Dr. Weil's black coat. Both of them stood on their individual terminals as a big holographic screen popped up. Then Dr. Weil started the first move.

Dr. Weil: Let's see… B6!

Dr. Weil pressed a button… and back with the hunters…

Pilot: Sir! Incoming attack!

X: What?

Suddenly, an explosion came from under the seafloor almost touching the ship.

Axl: They know we're coming!

X: We have no choice but to drop off here!

Back with our villains…

Dr. Weil: Damn. Missed it.

Dynamo: I'll take care of it, thank you. A7! POW!

Another explosion came, this time a little closer to the ship.

Pilot: Sir! We cannot stay here much longer!

Axl: Let's do it!

X: All right! We're jumping off!

The air lock door opened letting the water come in, and X and Axl jumped off the submarine.

Dr. Weil: C2!

Then, the explosion reached the submarine taking it with it. The Submarine was reduced to scrap metal as the explosion bubbles went up to the surface.

X: Poor pilot.

Axl: We should go fast before that happens to us too!

X: Right!

Both of them ran as fast as they could trying to reach the entrance of the facility.

Dynamo: Guess what? Here's a BONUS!

Suddenly, a group of marine Mavericks came from under the seafloor. They surrounded X and Axl in some kind of defensive formation. Both of them fired their weapons vigorously trying to dodge the incoming attacks.

Dr. Weil: Bite this! G4!

X and Axl heard the incoming explosion and used their dashing to get away from the site fast. The explosion engulfed the Maverick group dissolving them to dust.

Dynamo: What was that for?

Dr. Weil: Darn it… missed them…

Dynamo: And we're out of bombs…

Dr. Weil: And I have to go… Entertain yourself with them if you want.

Dynamo: Yeah! A physical activity is way better than this!

Dr. Weil left the room, leaving Dynamo ready to fight against the Hunters. X and Axl ran through the halls of the facility. Those seemed long and cold, but they reflected that the facility was used for something else… Rocket fuel? Space pods?

X and Axl arrived to a big dark room… it seemed like the room where they were…

X: Is this it?

Axl: Weil! Wherever you are, come right now!

Dynamo: Sorry. But the old man had to go.

X: Where are you?

A single spotlight turned on spotting Dynamo on to of the big computer console. With a swift acrobatic move, he leaped off and landed on his feet like a ninja. He stood up waving his hair with his right hand looking at the hunters.

Dynamo: But allow me to entertain you on his behalf.

Dynamo drew his red saber and got his buster ready for a battle.

X: Looks like he's serious.

Axl: Are you kidding me?

X: He's not the Dynamo we have fought before… he has collected many DNA souls… he's much stronger now… Stay on guard Axl!

Axl: Screw him!

X: Axl! wait!

Axl drew his guns opening a heavy firepower from the mouths of the twin brothers on his hands. Dynamo moved his saber at a blinding speed deflecting every shot with ease.

Dynamo: Is that all you got boy?

Dynamo waved his Saber letting go of it in a boomerang action.

X: Jump!

Axl and X jumped in a quick springing action… Dynamo looked at them waving his right hand upwards, and the saber went upwards too.

Axl: Gaia Shield!

Axl placed his right gun in front of him creating a stone shield, but it wasn't enough to stop the saber. It kept spinning on the shield, and then the force was so great that it tossed Axl away.

X: Axl!

X prepared himself in a position to download Armor data.

X: Blade Armor! Download!

With a flash of light, X's armor changed into the Blade Armor, the armor of the swordsman. X drew the special blade for the Blade armor and sprung towards Dynamo. Dynamo got his saber back in time to block the attack. The pressure was so strong that there was a festival of lights coming from the blades.

Dynamo: So, still with the touch X.

X: But enough to defeat you!

Axl: Surprise…

Dynamo: What the?

X: Now Axl!

X released himself from the Blade clash, causing Dynamo to lose balance. Axl lifted the heavy weapon he had on his shoulder and fired.

Axl: G-Shockwave!

The little impact expanded into a big shockwave dealing critical damage. Dynamo was doing bad…

After the impact, Dynamo stopped fighting, and tried to keep balance with his weakness…

X: You know you can't win Dynamo. Let's go Axl.

Axl: We have to catch Weil before he escapes.

Dynamo: Wait!

X and Axl turned to Dynamo… he was very weak, but he was still standing… with a little of balance issues…

Dynamo: I try my best, and still… everyone treats me like a fool… like a jester for fun… This is not fair! I NEED POWER!

Axl: X!

X: Is the Dark Elf!

The Dark Elf, the one who was the Mother Elf, came upon Dynamo's plea for power…

Dynamo: You… you give power… right? THEN GIVE ME POWER! I NEED IT NOW!

The Dark Elf stood in her position as she radiated the same light as before… this time hitting Dynamo with Darkness… A black sphere appeared covering Dynamo… the only thing visible of him was his dark silhouette curled into a ball… then pain… screams… and suffering… twitching and squirming… with crushing sounds like bones crushing… suddenly, four individual wings came. Each one followed by a painful scream… his extremities ripped apart revealing new ones and he was lifted in the air… his hair grew so long that it waved each second… after that, the sphere was gone… and the new demonic version of Dynamo was revealed… still breathing deeply from the pain… his eyes were blood red and his voice sounded like a demon…

Dynamo: And now… I WILL DESTROY YOU!

X: Dynamo… What have you done to yourself to reach power…

Axl: This is bad…

X: We have to put an end to his suffering…

Axl: This takes priority…

Dynamo: AAAAARRRGHHHH!

Dynamo waved his demonic hand releasing a sudden flow of energy beams. X barely dodged the attack, but the territory turned into a living hell…

Axl: Are you okay X?

X: Barely… he really became a monster…

Axl: Any ideas?

X: He became that by the powers of the Dark Elf… if I could concentrate my powers into my Buster to fire a powerful anti-virus shot…

Axl: Got it! I'll handle him while you prepare the attack!

Axl leaped towards Dynamo's reach. He drew his guns as he fired running in circles around Dynamo.

Axl: Hey you freak! I'm here!

Dynamo: HOW DARE YOU?

Dynamo stretched his demonic arms as he smashed the ground closer to Axl trying to squash him. Axl ran as fast as he could to avoid the blows. X was still charging his buster shot into a special shot to destroy Dynamo.

Dynamo curled his right fist and tried to smash Axl with it, but Axl jumped in a quick acrobatic move as he fired to the fist. His other fist trapped Axl. Dynamo was trying to crush Axl, but his right arm was free, so he took his gun and fired at Dynamo's wrist setting himself free from the pain.

Dynamo's eyes were wide open, so Axl took a clear shot and fired as the two blood red eyes. Dynamo suddenly squirmed in pain because he was blind…

Dynamo: GWAAARGH!

Axl: Now X!

X relaxed his arm as he closed his eyes… on the floor around him, an energy circle sprouted… light blue emanating a warm energy. X lifted his buster slowly as a mark appeared in front if him targeting Dynamo. X took a deep breath…

X: Rest in peace Dynamo… ANTI-VIRUS BUSTER!

X fired a thin blue energy beam, which hit and surrounded Dynamo in a ray if light… his wings were disintegrating slowly as he recovered a normal shape. The beam of light imploded leaving Dynamo's normal body lying on the ground, weak and dying. X and Axl rushed to him…

Dynamo: I… Was so foolish… always… Why can't I defeat you? Why?

X: Because you play with forces you don't know.

Axl: If you never did that in the first place, nothing of this would have happened.

Dynamo: I see… I felt… a warm light… never… felt it… before… I see… I was wrong… please accept my apologies…

X: Apology accepted. You know, I somehow admired you Dynamo… you never gave up… if you ever gave the chance, you would have become a great hunter…

Dynamo: But is too late for that…… isn't it?

Axl: No! Just hang on and Lifesaver will fix you up! Then you can atone for your mistakes!

X: Axl's right! There is no need for anyone else to die!

Dynamo: I just understand… death is a part of life… like love… I started doing this… when I loved a human…

Axl: ………?

Dynamo: Anyways… it is time for me… to go… please stop Dr. Weil… promise?

X: … Promise…

Dynamo: Thank you… again… and… good… bye…

X: Dynamo!

Axl: He's gone…

X: Why… why does everyone has to die?

Axl: X… he couldn't just… let it go…

X: ……… Uh? What is this reading?

Axl: What? It's coming from the Dark Elf!

The Dark Elf descended… and somehow shook herself… from the cover of darkness… a warm bright light came… it was…

X: Mother Elf?

Axl: What's going on here?

The Mother Elf shook herself releasing some kind of dust… the shinny dust accumulated over Dynamo's body and if shone covering his whole body. The bright light turned into a small body… small like a light bulb… and it floated over the air…

Axl: This is…

X: ……… A cyber elf…

Cyber Elf Dynamo flew high heading out…

X: How is this possible?

Axl: Maybe one of the mysteries of the Mother Elf…

Suddenly, the coat of darkness covered her again… and she flew away…

Axl: How come?

X: She is still fighting against her own darkness… but the darkness is stronger than her… but she still tries, never gives up…

Axl: X…

X: We should keep moving. Dr Weil must not be far.

Leaving the room, X and Axl ran heading to the rest of the halls heading for a big room… there were some lights on… and there were some space rockets and shuttle inside…

Axl: What is this place?

X: Maybe this facility was used for space exploration…

Dr. Weil: Well spotted my friend!

Axl: X! Over there!

Axl spotted a space shuttle warming up for lift off.

X: Dr. Weil!

Dr. Weil: I see you managed to defeat Dynamo. Have you seen what is my dear Dark Elf capable of?

X: You just doomed Dynamo in his quest for power!

Dr. Weil: And I gave him power, didn't I?

Axl: Why you?

Dr. Weil: Well, I better hurry to my little outer space spot. Omega and the Dark Elf are waiting for me to start our beloved plan. So if you excuse me.

Weil pressed a few button on his cockpit console igniting the main engines…

Axl: He's getting away!

X: Damn it!

The small shuttle lifted off heading to the sky… and after the shuttle went out the facility, explosions around the halls.

X: He activated the self-destruct sequence of this place!

Axl: Let's get out of here!

X and Axl ran through the collapsing halls. They made it out in time to be picked up by a rescue ship. The underwater facility exploded into pieces with a swift blow.

Back to HQ, X and Axl were with the others discussing about what to do next.

X: And he said he went into outer space.

Alia: Outer space?

Douglas: That might explain it. He may get a better reception for controlling the Reploids worldwide.

Signas: Alia, any luck looking for where did he go?

Alia: I tracked the shuttle where he left. It goes into coordinates X0024 Y1837 Z4960.

Midi: Got it on my map.

Douglas: Holy molly!

Suddenly, the computer displayed some sort of space colony of the size of Neo-New-York city.

Ciel: How come we never knew he was building something like that?

Alia: Scientist privacy.

Signas: The only thing left to do is to go into that colony and destroy his plans.

Douglas: But going there all by yourself is really dangerous.

Signas: Douglas is right. All right then, I want all of you in the hangar. We are going into space.

Midi: Yipee! space!

Douglas: Okay. I'll prepare the dream cruiser.

And now, Dr, Weil's real base was identified. All of our heroes are going to help X and Axl on their way. This place shall be the scenario for the final battle against the power of darkness and the power of light.


	8. Omega, the ultimate Reploid

Megaman Axl.

The location of Dr. Weil's secret hideout was revealed, an underwater facility in the Pacific Ocean. But it was Dynamo's idea to entertain the hunters as Dr. Weil prepared his escape shuttle. Dynamo used the power of the Dark Elf to become stronger, but he was weak against X's purifying shot.

Weak Dynamo realized that all that he did in the past was wrong, and the Mother Elf used her powers to turn him into a cyber elf. Will we ever see Dynamo again?

Dr. Weil had everything ready and fled the place. Executing a self-destruction system, X and Axl got out of the place and got rescued by a rescue submarine.

Alia tracked down the shuttle and revealed a secret space colony supposed to be Dr. Weil's secret research lab. And now, the hunters are heading to this space colony to put an end to Dr. Weil's schemes.

Chapter 8. – Omega, the ultimate Reploid.

As the sun came, the ship known as the cruiser of dreams: the hunters space shuttle got ready for take off. Everyone was checking equipment to verify that the ship was ready for take off. Of course, Douglas and Midi were checking the main engines, turbines and fuel cells for optimal function. Alia was checking the electrical and protocol software at the main bridge. Commander Signas was inspecting the main bridge, and Lifesaver was getting the medical nursery ready for any case.

Alia: And this should fix the problem we had with the south shutter. How is everything doing there Douglas?

Douglas: All the 12 engines are up to optimal functions. And the fuel cells are filled up.

Midi: We should be able to take off any moment if you want.

Alia: I'm kind of worried about X and Axl… and Ciel… how about some more time?

Douglas: Okay. Better make sure that she won't break into pieces once we're out there.

Ciel was at the living quarters of the ship. They were somehow small, but they had piled up beds for 4 people in each room. She was reading a book, as always. "Journey to the center of the earth" by Julius Verne. Axl was looking for her, so he got into the room.

Axl: Here you are. What are you reading?

Ciel: Uh? Oh, Journey to the center of the earth.

Axl: You know, the earth's core is just high intensity magma that spins in one direction creating the earth's electromagnetic field. What can someone write about it?

Ciel: Actually, Julius Verne places many interesting topic in it. Like underground civilizations and stuff. We are not going to the center of the earth, but outer space is something like it.

Axl: I see. Are you scared?

Ciel: A little… This should be the final battle against Dr. Weil… but I have the feeling that peace won't be back for a while…

Axl: Don't worry. X and I are going to kick his butt. Then we will go back to earth and live in a peaceful world as the earth regenerates from the ruins. You'll see.

Ciel: I like how you see everything from a positive point of view.

Axl: Really? I have been trying to be more serious recently. And you know what? I'm gonna read a book when we go back. I heard about one called Battle Royale…

Ciel: Oh my god! You wanna read that book? It' hilarious!

Axl: Okay, then I will read it when this is over.

Ciel: I'm glad that you try to cheer me up.

Axl: I'm supposed to do that as a boyfriend, right?

Ciel: Did we go that far yet?

Axl: Dunno. I just felt like it.

Ciel: Okay… then we are. You are my boyfriend, and I'm your girlfriend. How about it?

Axl: Great.

Alia's voice resonated over the PA announcing the lift off, and both of them went to the main bridge to their stations. X and Axl were on the front, Ciel was with Alia and Midi and Douglas were together on the analyzer station. Commander Signas was on the captain seat looking at the rising sun at the distance.

Signas: All right people! We are about to take off to Dr. Weil's space colony. We are here to support Axl and X from the ship. So stay sharp on the way there.

Alia: Yes sir.

Douglas: Okey dokey.

Midi: Then I'll start the engines.

Midi typed a few commands, and a soft roar resonated around the ship like a sound of machinery powering up.

Alia: Energy routes clear. Emergency systems clear, all green.

Signas: All right! And lift off!

The main booster on the tail of the ship roared with fire as they propelled the ship forward. Then the nose of the ship went up a little heading for the burning sky. The reddish fire suddenly turned into purple and turned into a black symphony of stars. There was a visible sight of the earth by the left side of the ship.

Midi: Guys! Look at that!

X: It's the earth.

Ciel: It's beautiful! No one would be able to describe it in a book with words!

Axl: Then we have to protect this blue planet at all cost, right?

Signas: You got it Axl. Alia, can you detect the colony?

Alia: Yes. I have the colony on my monitor.

X: It looks big…

Douglas: So we're gonna find a shortcut to arrive faster to the core.

Axl: Okay. Takes us in.

Alia: This is strange… no defense mechanisms of offensive systems… it is like if Dr, Weil wanted us to come…

Signas: As long as we finish this, go ahead.

Alia: Yes sir. I found a shaft that leads into an inner hangar, the shortest way to the core.

Douglas: Reducing engines output for the shaft.

And the cruiser of dreams got through the small shaft. After a long deep tunnel, the inner hangar was visible. The cruiser of dreams came into a stop as its main door opened.

Signas: Alia's analysis of the shortcut seem to have various pass coded shutters. We need someone to go with X and Axl to deactivate the shutters.

Ciel: If no one volunteers, then I'll go.

Alia: Fine with me. Take this radio.

Alia gave Ciel a small walkie-talkie for communication about the pass codes.

Ciel: Got it, thanks.

X: Let's do it. We don't have much time.

Axl: Stay behind me Ciel.

Ciel: Got it.

X, Ciel and Axl went into the halls that lead to the core. Shutter by shutter, Ciel opened each one of them. Then, a big elevator which leaded 40 sub levels below took them to the level were the core was. And after thee halls, the hallway to the core was visible. The three of the, ran as fast as they could to reach it fast. The core room had a big power reactor with… The Dark Elf implanted into it, extracting energy from her like a battery.

X: Mother Elf!

Axl: What is this thing?

Dr. Weil: This is… the energy core of the madness cannon.

X: WEIL!

The three of them turned to the source of the evil voice. Dr. Weil was on the energy reactor, but his outfit was different, a black long trenched coat with red lines. His sight seemed darker than before… Dr. Weil jumped with his coat a s a parachute. He landed on the ground as X and Axl took their guarding stances.

Dr. Weil: I'm glad you got to come hunters.

Axl: You'll pay for the Reploids you killed!

Ciel: Reploids aren't toys that you can play with! Reploids are people too! They have a heart!

Dr. Weil: What can be called a heart? A simple muscle that pumps a bloodstream? Or something else related to one as being someone in life? Such a tricky question.

Ciel: ………

Dr. Weil: But I realized something… there isn't a good… or evil… there is just power… and the will of it! Whoever has power, rules over the others! The strong over the weak! Those who aren't strong enough to face the new world will die!

X: That's it! You really lost it Weil!

Dr. Weil: Oh, I forgot to tell you. The Madness cannon catalyzes the Dark Elf's energies into a powerful beam, which will spread worldwide allowing me to control the entire Reploid race! Then humans will bow to me because all the power in the world will be mine! I SHALL BE A GOD AMONG THE LIVING!

Axl: Take a nap! You are so whacko!

Dr. Weil: But, if you came to stop me. No better chance to give a little of fun to my little baby. Omega!

Suddenly, a powerful energy reading was being detected by X and Axl… powerful energy reading as before… the colossal known as Omega came down from the ceiling to the ground as he curled his fists with a symphony of cracking.

Dr. Weil: Shall you take care of the hunters for me?

Omega roared with a violent instinct as his two fists soared around the room.

Axl: Ciel! Run!

Ciel: Be careful!

Ciel got away from the battlefield as X and Axl tried to shoot at the fists. They went as fast as the light.

X: They're too fast!

Axl: Same here! This is no good!

Ciel: Axl! behind you!

Axl: What the? OUGH!

One of the fists grabbed Axl like an action figure. It applied strength trying to crush Axl… as seconds passed, a cracking sound followed by short circuits was hearable along with painful screams.

Axl: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

X: Axl!

X fired his buster against the fist, but their armor coating deflected every shot.

X: This is no good!

Ciel: AXL!

Dr. Weil: Yes! YES! PAIN! SUFFERING! PAIN AND PERCEPTION ARE BUT ONE SAME! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!

Axl: WHUAAAAAAARGH!

Ciel: X! YOU HAVE TO DO SOMETHING!

X: I can't penetrate that armor! If this keeps going on, then Axl will be crushed!

Ciel: X! WATCH OUT!

X: WHUAAAAAA!

X got grabbed by the other hand and shared Axl's pain. This pain was familiar… the same pain… after that shot when Zero was dying after the first outbreak.

Axl: X!

X: I think… This is it…

Dr. Weil: YES! CRUSH THEM WITH YOUR MIGHTINESS OMEGA!

Ciel: NO!

Everything seemed like this was it for X and Axl… but suddenly, a sudden energy reading came into the room… this was familiar… it was…

X: Dynamo!

The Cyber Elf Dynamo traveled all that far to redeem his past sins by helping X and Axl.

Dynamo: X… Let me help… by giving both of you my power…

Axl: But if you do, you will die! HAAAA!

Dynamo: That's the price I pay to redeem my sins. Now, receive my power!

Dynamo spun around X and Axl really fast as he dropped shinny dust on them. Then he stopped, and his body disappeared in thin air…

Their bodies absorbed the power, and they shone with a bright light. Like I they were powered up. With super strength, they broke their colossal prisons and landed on the ground.

Dr. Weil: What the?

X: This is the power of a friend who gave his life for us to defeat you!

Axl: It'll take more than ten Omegas to defeat us now!

Dr. Weil: Very well then… Omega! Attack them with all you got!

Omega's fists returned to their places and his right one grabbed the big stone sword resting on his back. It looked big and heavy, and he swinged it towards the hunters. X and Axl made a swift jump which propelled them into the air as X fired a powered charged shot and Ax use his G-Launcher weapon to inflict heavy damage on Omega's coating.

X: All right! This is working!

Axl: X! I see it! His weak point is behind his neck!

There was an exposed area on Omega's back head. That was his weak spot.

X: All right! You know what to do Axl!

Axl used the back of his G-Launcher as a bat to propel X to the weak spot. X took a firm grip of the surface as Omega tried to shake him off. X fired his buster to open it up and ripped a few circuits off. Then dug his arm deep inside Omega's head pulling his neural unit. Without it, Omega was out of control. X let go landing on the ground, placed the unit on the ground and targeted it with is buster.

X: Good bye!

Omega roared in madness as X fired his buster. With the last shots, Omega's body came into calm and it died. Omega, the ultimate Reploid was defeated.

Dr. Weil: OMEGA!

X: This is the power you will never understand Weil!

Dr. Weil: But still, I can still activate the Madness cannon!

Axl: I don't think your battery agrees with you.

Dr. Weil: What?

The Dark Elf, was turning back into her former self, the Mother Elf.

Dr. Weil: But how?

X: She has been fighting too all along. And Dynamo's meaning of friendship helped her. She's free now.

Dr. Weil: You will pay for this! I will be back! Maybe not today or tomorrow, but I shall be back when the world offers me the perfect plan!

Weil disappeared under a panel on the floor as an elevator. Then Omega's body teleported too.

X: What? Where did they go?

Ciel: They're gone! And we're saved!

Axl: As long as we saved the world, we'll be fine.

X: I guess you're right. And the Mother Elf is free again. Let's go back to the cruiser of dreams.

Meanwhile, there was a single ship coming from the colony. It was Dr. Weil with Omega. Dr. Weil stared at the distant station.

Dr. Weil: Well, you don't give me other choice but to execute plan B. He he he… let's see how powerful you all are. He he he… HA HA HA HA HA!

Weil kept his evil grin as he typed a few commands.

Then X, Axl and Ciel felt a sudden tremble across the station.

What could this mean?


	9. Axl's choice

Megaman Axl.

Omega was defeated; The Mother Elf freed herself from her dark prison, Dr. Weil's plans were spoiled by X and Axl. He retreated with evil laughter cursing the hunters. "Now, let's see how strong you all are…" These were his last words followed by evil laughter.

Chapter 9. - Axl's choice.

The three hunters tried to stand on their grounds by the sudden tremble. After the 5 second long tremble ended, Ciel wrapped herself around Axl's right arm. She was scared.

Ciel: What was that?

Axl: It was somehow faint… can it be?

X: I detected a slight movement on the orbit of the colony… this means…

Axl: The colony boosters activated!

X: The power of the boosters was powerful enough to move the entire colony… if the colony keeps moving… it will collide with Earth!

Ciel: If something this big hits Earth… then…

X: It will wipe out most life in Earth!

Axl: Damn that Weil! He had this planned all along!

Ciel: How much time do we have?

X: 10 minutes at least…

Axl: Isn't there anything we can do?

Ciel: I found a terminal here. I'll check it out…

Ciel typed as she read the commands on screen… then a quick map of the colony indicated a single spot.

Ciel: Got it! The control room on level 33 has the answer!

X: Let's go then!

As they ran to the shaft they took before, Dr. Weil's ship was going around the orbit of mars. He would hide until the colony collided.

Dr. Weil: Well, at least I know that this plan will work. The colony shall collide like the Eurasia before. And I shall rule over the survivors as a god! Think you can stop it hunters? I'll be watching from here…

X, Axl and Ciel arrived to the control room. As the door slid up, a room with bright monitors and big keyboards was revealed. There was a big holograph on the center of the room with the map of the colony. Ciel ran to the computer of the holograph as she checked around.

X: Anything?

Ciel: Got it! There's a self-destruction system, which will destroy the colony before it collides!

Axl: And its pieces will vaporize before entering the atmosphere! Sweet!

Ciel: Oh no…

X: Is there a problem?

Ciel: The whole sequence takes 5 minutes! Not enough time to return to the ship!

X: Then you mean the only way to stop this colony is going down with it?

Ciel: I looked over and over again! But it can only be activated from here!

X: Damn! We stay here and stop it by blowing with it, or save our lives and let earth be destroyed…

Silence invaded the room… the moment of silence prior to death… Axl took a step forward pushing Ciel gently aside as he started typing.

Ciel: Axl?

Axl: You and X go to the ship. I will activate the self-destruction system once you get there.

Ciel: What?

X: Are you saying that you will low up with this thing?

Axl: No. If I use the DNA of a fast Reploid like Wild Jango, I shall arrive to the Cruiser of dreams in one minute. Enough time for you guys to wait for me and leave this place.

X: Is too dangerous!

Axl: But it is our only chance for success X. You know that…

X: ……… Okay. Let's go Ciel.

Ciel: NO!

Axl: Please go.

Ciel: No! I'm staying with you!

Axl: Please Ciel. This is the only way… If you love me, then you know we have to do it. You know I will survive.

Ciel: …………… Okay…

X: Right! We'll meet you at the Cruiser of dreams Axl!

Ciel: Axl!

Ciel overlooked Axl as she managed to try to be strong.

Ciel: You better make it back!

Axl: I will. Please hurry.

"Quick author's note"

The following part is better read with "Fly away from here" by Aerosmith from the "Just push play" album as BGM.

Ciel made a soft so as she turned and ran. After a few minutes, Axl looked at the screen displaying the Cruiser of dreams. As they got inside, Axl typed a few commands.

"WARNING! SELF DESTRUCTION SYSTEM ACTIVATED. COUNTODOWN FOR EXPLOSION OF THE COLONY: 5 MINUTES AND COUNTING. ACTIVATING SHUTTERS CLOUSURE FOR ISOLATION OF THE EXPLOSION AND ANY BIOHAZARD COMPONENTS."

Axl: Darn it! Better make it quick! DNA transformation! Wild Jango!

A bright light came from Axl's legs giving them the speed of Wild Jango, then ran.

X broke into the main bridge of the ship. Everyone was looking at him with relief.

Alia: X! You're back!

Signas: X! What was that tremble?

X: This colony will collide with earth in less than 7 minutes! We activated a self-destruction system to destroy this place before it enters the atmosphere. So prepare for immediate take-off!

Douglas: Prepare? Why not now?

X: Axl is till inside! He activated it just now! He's making his way here!

Midi: What? I'm detecting multiple shutters closing from the inside!

Alia: At this rate, our only exit will be closed!

Signas: X! We have to go now!

X: But what about Axl?

Douglas: I'm afraid that maybe he got crushed by the debris…

Midi: And if we wait any longer, we'll be vaporized too!

Ciel was on the outer door of the ship. Overlooking the access door of the hangar, waiting for Axl.

Ciel: Please… make it back… Axl…

Douglas: Incoming debris sir!

Signas: What?

A loud noise was hearable around the ship like a hit of its left side. Like a big hit.

Signas: What was that?

Alia: Damage on the left engine! Around 50 of it!

Douglas: Sir! We have to leave now!

Signas: Dang!

X: Just a little more time… come on Axl…

Signas: Take off immediately!

X: What?

Douglas: Yes sir…

X: NO!

Alia typed fast as the engines of the ship powered up. The scenery of from the inside of the ship slightly moved a little.

X: What are you doing sir?

Signas: if we stay here any longer, the debris'll crush us! We need to go now!

X: But Axl!

Signas: As being a Maverick Hunter, you expect the loss of your friends… Do you think Axl was able to survive with the closure?

X: But!

Signas: Face the facts!

X: Okay…

Ciel felt the sudden movement. She pressed the comm. button.

Ciel: Commander! Stop the ship! Axl is still inside!

Signas: We'll de crushed if we stay here any longer! You must understand!

Ciel: Commander!

She gave up on the comm. as she saw the collapsing hangar. The only access to it was blocked.

Ciel: AXL!

The ship lifted off heading slowly… Ciel tried to swallow some air as she closed her eyes trying to cry… but then, a faint voice resonated in her head… it was familiar… those words were familiar…

Ciel: This voice… Mother Elf?

Mother Elf: Follow your heart's beliefs.

Ciel: Follow my heart's beliefs…

She thought on those words… as her thoughts took shape… Axl running around the halls of the colony, and for each blocked door, he used his G-Launcher to make an exit. If he kept going that way, he would arrive to…

Ciel opened her eyes followed by a loud gasp. The touched the comm. and she loudly talked to the ones inside of the ship.

Ciel: Commander! Port side! 400 meters! Quickly!

Signas: What?

Ciel: Just do it!

Douglas: Hey Ciel! Port side, 400 meters. Right? Here we go!

Ciel: Douglas…

The ship tilted a little to the right around the wall of the tunnel… silence… followed by the debris. Ciel was waiting… and a reddish overheating appeared on the metal cold wall, then an explosion. A figure appeared from the burning fire with his feet boosters on to keep balance going forward. Ciel stretched her arm as she yelled the name of the Reploid.

Ciel: AXL!

Axl: CIEL!

Axl stretched his arm trying to reach Ciel. Both hands grabbed each other, but Ciel had to deal with Axl's weight. Trying to hold on her place and to get Axl.

Ciel: Axl! You're heavy!

Axl: Just let me go! Save yourself!

Ciel: No! Just hold on!

The sweat on her hand was slipping off… With each moment, she was trying to hold on, but then the moment arrived. Her hand slipped off… In slow motion, their hands were going away from each other… but then, a third hand came. Fast enough to catch Axl's hand. Ciel turned to this third person.

Ciel: X!

X: Help me Ciel! Pull!

Both of them helped Axl. Then the three of them got into the bridge.

Signas: Axl!

Axl: Sir! This place will blow up any minute!

Douglas: Got it! Full throttle!

The ship sped up going faster avoiding the debris. Then, a quick explosion came from the inside of the colony.

Alia: Incoming explosions!

Douglas: This is it! Hang on!

The ship went faster, and with a last try, the explosions engulfed the ship. Then, a quicksilver went out of the explosion as the colony burst into explosions. The hunters looked at the colony as they headed home.

X: And this is it.

Axl: The colony destroyed and the world saved.

Signas: Axl… I'm sorry for almost leaving you…

Axl: Don't worry sir. It was your duty as a leader.

Alia: I just hope everything's over.

Axl: Where's Ciel?

Alia: She's in the quarters.

Axl: Thanks. I'll be back.

Axl went to the room where Ciel was. She was trying to recover from the rush. Axl knocked softly.

Axl: Hey.

Ciel: It's over…

Axl: Yeah. Now we can be at peace.

Ciel: So, before leaving, I got you a copy of Battle Royale.

Axl: Well, thanks. I guess we can relax now.

It was such a nice moment, the two of them together at peace. War was over, and the danger Dr. Weil showed was over. Peace was finally back.

Ciel took Axl's hands as she showed a kind face… Axl looked at her… be blushed, and got closer to her.

Ciel: Axl…

Axl: Ciel…

This was the moment they were waiting for… yet, they had to face one more challenge…


	10. X's sacrifice

Megaman Axl.

Chapter 10. – X's sacrifice.

The space colony Dr. Weil set for collision with earth was finally destroyed. The world would live at peace finally. And Axl and Ciel would take their relation to the next level.

But before that, they had to face one more challenge before going home…

Axl and Ciel approached closer to each other… but before they could make contact, a red flashing illuminated the ship with the buzzing of red alert.

Axl: What the?

Ciel: What's going on?

Axl: Let's go to the bridge!

The two of them stood up and rushed to the bridge. The only thing visible through the front was the sight of entering the earth with a sea of inferno.

Signas: Douglas! Why aren't we ready to enter?

Douglas: The angle of approach is too steep! The debris damaged the balance servos when we were waiting by Axl! We cannot adjust the logical drive any further than this!

Signas: Then go and fix it!

Midi: The controls aren't responding! And controls are in green!

Signas: What? We have to do something! We will be vaporized if we don't do something before maximum temperature tolerances are exceeded!

Alia: Sir! The external hull has been damaged!

Signas: Damn!

Ciel: Are we going to die?

Axl: No Ciel… there has to be a way…

Ciel: Uh? Where's X?

X wasn't in the bridge…

Axl: What? Where is he?

Alia: Sir! I'm detecting an opening in the cargo shaft!

Signas: What? He can't be! Activate external cameras!

Alia: Roger!

A small screen opened on the front revealing a blue Reploid jumping from the top of the ship heading under the ship shielding it.

Axl: What? X!

Signas: X! What are you doing?

X: Listen! I can shield the ship with my power! Please try to fix the balance servos during that time!

Alia: Are you crazy? You're gonna be vaporized if you do that!

X: Don't worry about me! My Titanium-X alloy shall protect my armor… I believe so…

Axl: What? You believe so and still you go out risking your own life? Please stop this X! I lost you once, and I will not lose you again! X! Are you listening to me?

X: ……… Guys… you have done so much in my absence… please allow me to do something as well… and maybe… I shall return to the place… where I was… warm… and bright… with Double… Panda… Frogashi… and the others…

Signas: X…

Axl: ENOUGH! STOP IT!

X: ….. Axl… be strong…

Then, the image changed to static…

Midi: External cameras destroyed!

Axl: X!

Alia: External temperature tolerances exceeded!

Ciel: It's getting hot in here…

Axl: Ciel! Stay with me!

Ciel was sweating… like if the ship was turning into an oven… cooking them from the inside out… Meanwhile, X tried to shield the ship… as the pressure increased, a single crack appeared in his helmet crystal.

X: Damn it… if I don't do this, they will die… Dr. Light! I need more power! I need the power to protect my friends!

There was silence in the vastness of space…

X: Dr, Light………

X realized that his creator was gone…

X: I need power! Please!

: Do not be afraid…

X: Uh? Mother Elf!

The Mother Elf caught up with X. She looked rush also.

Mother Elf: your heart summoned me. I can help you by giving you my power.

X: What? If you do that, you will die!

Mother Elf: My power allows me to survive the fusion process. But it will take my power away… leaving me vulnerable to my dark side… I will help you… if you help me…

X: Okay……… Let's do it! For our friends!

Mother Elf: Brace yourself!

The Mother Elf spun around X as he opened his arms, closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Then, the mother elf with a quick stroke dug deep into X. In that moment, X was able to see flashbacks of the past of a certain person… Someone who was very close to Zero… a girl… the one who always brought someone from the sadness and always was concerned about life… With a last image, a bright like came… X's helmet crystal shone in a crimson red brightness. X opened his eyes. They turned from his emerald green into sky blue as a bright light came from him… The light expanded like wings releasing white snow feathers. The angel wings grew large enough to cover the entire ship as it cooled down. The ones inside stood as they saw the growing wings and the feather shower.

Alia: This… This energy…

Midi: It's beautiful!

Douglas: I… I never have seen this before…

Axl: X…

Ciel: He looks like an angel…

Then, the bright light covered the ship… then, peace…

Minutes later, the ship made it through. It was soaring through the sea of the dawn. The bright rays of light filtered through the windows like a new hope. Signas opened his eyes as he took a deep breath.

Signas: Is everyone all right?

Alia: Everything seems to be in order.

Douglas: Looks like she managed to make it in one piece…

Midi: We're alive!

Axl: X…

Ciel: Is he?

Signas: …… I'll check it out.

Signas operated the crane seat where he was seating. He rose up to see the top of the ship… What he saw really lifted his spirits.

Signas: He… Ha! Alia! Activate the second bow cameras towards the nose!

Alia: Roger!

A second screen appeared… a view of the nose of the ship… there was a blue savior accompanied by a small floating being…

Douglas: He's…

Midi: X is alive!

Alia: Opening a communication channel for him!

Signas: X! X! Can you hear me?

X smiled as he looked at the rising sun. A soft breeze was massaging his face.

X: Everything is fine. Let's go home.

Signas: Roger! Douglas! Take us home.

Douglas: I was going to do that, but if you say so.

The cruiser of dreams soared through the skies as an enchanted shooting star storm accompanied the rising sun. Peace was finally back.

After arriving to HQ, everyone got off the ship. The greeted X with cheers as he touched the ground.

Alia: That was amazing!

Douglas: Yeah! How you fused with the Mother Elf and turned into an angel!

Midi: Too bad I didn't have my camcorder to record that…

X: Thanks guys. I thought I was fried there too. But thanks to the Mother Elf…

X looked at the gentle faced Elf…

X: No… I know who you are…

Ciel: X!

X: Ciel…

Ciel: Oh my! We though you were a goner! Thanks goodness you made it!

X: I'm glad too… but… I have to see someone…

X walked away. Alia got closer to Ciel as X walked away.

Alia: I know, he's going to see him. He was worried sick.

Ciel: I know.

X arrived to the balcony where Axl was. He was staring at the rising sun with the shooing star storm. X walked gently accompanying Axl.

X: So… we made it.

Axl: ………

X: Now peace is back as we wanted. Weil is gone for good.

Axl: …… "Sob"…

X: Axl…

There was a single tear on Axl's cheek. He turned to X with more tears coming out from him.

Axl: You… You had me worried there… "Sob"…

X: But… we made it… you know we always make it somehow.

Axl: Please promise me you will never do that again…

X: I won't promise anything, but I shall do my best.

Axl: X…

In that moment, both of them hugged as Axl cried.

X: There… You have to be strong for Ciel.

Axl: You're right… You know? I realized something.

X: What?

Axl: I thought at first, that you were a mere copy of the X I knew… but then after what you did, after you opened to me again, and you fused with the Mother Elf, I saw that you were reborn… and now, I realized that you are the real X reborn.

X: Axl…

Axl: But now, we shall keep this peace together! Won't we?

X: There… I have to tell you something…

Axl: Uh?

X: Is… about the Mother Elf… When she… when she gave me her power, she was weakened. And became vulnerable to her dark side. She asked me the favor to… work as… a seal to avoid her from awakening from her reinforcing slumber… And I have to do the favor.

Axl: What? You just saved the world, and you will go away? After what you promised me? After all I have been through without you? NO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!

X: Axl.

Axl: I WON'T LET YOU DO IT!

X: Please… you must understand Axl. I know it's hard, but it is part of life to let go of the ones we love. Trust me… I know… and you know… Red… He loved you as a son and always protected you from the others. But he had to let go. You became stronger then. I also felt the same thing with Double, when he sacrificed himself to save me. And now, there is someone who really needs you now.

Axl: ………

X: I have been around for too long… we achieved peace at last… my true mission. Eradicate the Maverick Virus and bring piece. Now, I can rest from the struggle.

Axl: X……

X: You know how it feels. Now, let me do my final request.

Axl: Okay… but… I will never… forget you… everyone will never forget what you did to this world… you are really the one who changed the world…

X: … Thank you… I have to go… I shall go far, far away where no one can find the Mother Elf and accompany her in her confinement. During that time, you must be strong for this new world.

Axl: Okay. I will.

X: Well then, good-bye Axl.

Axl: Good bye… X…

X turned away as he called the Mother Elf… the two of them teleported away. as they disappeared in the sky, Ciel approached hugging Axl's arm. Then the two of them faced each other.

Ciel: I know you chose right Axl.

Axl: And then, we must be strong fir this new world.

Ciel: Yeah…

Axl: Where were we?

The two of them came closer, and with the bright sunrise, the two of them came into their first kiss.

A new world… a new hope…

Author's note.

That's it! It's over! We reached the end! Neah! We just reached half of it. We need to move on to the creation of Neo Arcadia. And for the ending, the events that are going to happen shall be the ones that forge Ciel's concern for life and the reason of never giving up, because something will happen with Axl.

Of course, everything shall be happy time in Neo Arcadia with many familiar faces, including Marino, Cinnamon Massimo and many faces from CC. But the dark times shall come… leading to the escape. And Axl's decision for Ciel's good.


	11. The ball under the shooting stars

Megaman Axl.

Chapter 11. – The ball under the shooting stars

A few days have passed since the destruction of Dr. Weil's space colony. His whereabouts are unknown, but peace has returned. Even Axl was able to get over with X's last good bye when he went away to seal the Mother Elf.

One morning at HQ, everything was pretty much normal. As no more Mavericks or threats have been spotted, it is like the entire defense division is taking a long break.

Axl woke up as always heading to the command room.

Axl: Damn, it is a good sunny day outside. I bet Alia is doing nothing right now. But speaking of the devil…

Axl turned to the left of the hall and headed to the living quarters. He stepped right in front of a door and pulled a bouquet of flowers as she knocked. The door was the entrance to Ciel's quarters.

Ciel: Yes?

Her muffled voice came from the door. Axl used DNA data to change his voice tone into a delivery boy one…

Axl: Package for Ms. Ciel.

It was his very own same voice… Ciel opened the door as a big bright smile came onto her. She almost woke up, so her hair was messy and was wearing a pink pajama with bunny sleepers.

Ciel: Oh, for me? You're so sweet Axl.

Axl: Happy birthday.

Ciel: Huh? Ho did you know it was my birthday?

Axl: Well, with this boyfriend thing, you get a special sense for these things… and I looked up in your profile at the Hunter's webpage. Did you know Alia uploaded a few pictures of her kitty?

Ciel: I checked them yesterday. They're so cute!

Axl: Anyways, I see you're still not ready to come out.

Ciel: What? Oh… oops… You go ahead to the command room, I'll catch up as soon as I'm ready.

Axl: Okay, see ya later.

Axl walked away as Ciel closed the door. She stepped to one of her drawers where she placed the flowers on a bowl.

Ciel: Axl…

Ciel though about Axl with concern…

Ciel: When are you going to buy me ice cream?

Axl arrived to the command room. There was Alia as always on her terminal. She looked kind of interested, so Axl got closer to her.

Axl: Hey Alia.

Alia: Good morning Axl. Sleep well?

Axl: I guess so. Whatcha doing?

Alia: I finally get to check the Internet by myself, you know always busy typing and typing and analyzing that I never get time for myself. Did you know that an imitator band would be making a tribute to Guns and roses?

Axl: I have a couple CDs when Zero let me listen to some of his. They rock.

Alia: Weird coincidence that your name is the same as Axl rose.

Axl: Yeah… weird…

"You got mail!" Alia's E-Mail box beeped.

Alia: Mail? I better check it out.

The message was kinda brief. The sender was the defense division. The message said:

To all defense division personnel.

Due to a request of the supreme council, all departments are to attend the ball under the shooting starts tonight. It will be a gala party with dance, food, drinks and friends. Contest to the best dancing couple and special announcement by supreme chancellor of defense division. The ball under the shooting starts will be at the Neo-New-York city's golden nut casino and hotel. Please come and enjoy.

Defense division supreme chancellor

X

Alia: Whoa! A ball! This is going to be awesome!

Axl: Wait… who is the supreme chancellor?

Alia: Wait a minute… X?

Axl: But he said he would go away to seal the Mother Elf!

Alia: I don't know… Maybe we could gather some info or see if he is "the X" in the ball.

Axl: Yeah… I was thinking the same too…

Alia: Hey, why don't you invite Ciel to the ball? I think you two would look good together.

Axl: To the ball? I don't know… Maybe she would say…

Ciel: Of course!

Axl: Huh? Ciel!

Ciel: So, are we gonna go to the ball tonight?

Axl: Well… I guess…

Ciel: Good! This should be our first date! I better find a pretty dress! Later!

Axl: Later…

Axl blushed as he saw Ciel going away… Alia looked at Axl with suspicious eyes as she chuckled.

Alia: He he he… So, you finally asked a girl out and worked out well…

Axl: I guess so… but why do I have the feeling that these "dates" are about spending one's money for the other?

Alia: Whatever… I still remember that day when you asked me that.

Axl: What?

Alia: You know, about that friend of yours? Who asked the girl? And tried to impress her?

Axl: That! Well, he surely feels better now.

Axl turned around leaving the command room.

Alia: I hope so!

Axl: Yeah.

Ad the hours passed. Douglas asked Alia out. But he wasn't lucky. But she accepted to go with Midi. So Signas, Lifesaver and Douglas would go alone… poor guys…

Neo-New-York city quickly recovered from the wars and became a powerful big metropolis again. It was night, so the nightlife was intense. As cars, both flying and ground cars parked around the building, the hunters got to arrive on a private jet. As they came out, they showed up their gala outfits, which were variations of their armors for the ball. Alia was wearing a pretty intense red dress-armor. The guys were wearing tuxedo-armor. Midi was all black with a cartoon character necktie. I think it was the Servbot… Douglas was wearing a half white half black tuxedo armor pretty much like those in the 1950's. Commannder Signas had all his medals and awards for the defense division from he was younger. He surely was a war hero. Lifesaver was wearing an all white armor-tuxedo. Like doctors always wear white. And Axl was wearing a complete black tuxedo-armor And behind him, Ciel came with a beautiful black with shades of blue dress. The dress highlighted her eyes and her hair. She had a pretty hairdo.

Axl: You know, you look pretty on that.

Ciel: "Chuckles" You too Axl… pretty…

Axl: Huh?

Ciel: Just kidding. You look official Mr. bond.

Axl: Ooookay… shall we go inside?

They followed the rest of the hunters. The main hall was the place. Many tables organized according to division. Many faces from the hunters and many other defense division organizations as the second Repliforce and…

Axl: Hey! Those are the Giga city resistance!

Alia: Didn't you knew? After their cooperation in the Rebellion incident, the defense division granted them the chance to join the republic. And the resistance became the Giga city defense division. And… Axl?

Ciel: I think he went with them…

Alia: Geez… he never listens like a kid…

Axl made his way as he reached the familiar faces… Nana, Marino, Cinnamon, Massimo and Professor Gaudile.

Axl: Hey guys!

Cinnamon: Axl?

Massimo: Hey! It's Axl!

Marino: I knew they would be here.

Nana: Hello there Axl. How have you been lately?

Axl: Well, with the war… a little complicated… but anyways, how have things been in Giga city since we left?

Gaudile: Well, we have been progressing with the Supra Force Metal and using it for good.

Cinnamon: Thanks to me, the Supra Force Metal is now under good use as a clean and reliable energy source. It doesn't contaminate the environment!

Marino: And of course, we joined the resistance full time. I am sooooo good in stealth operations.

Cinnamon: But Mr. Massimo seems to be an idol for the kids.

Massimo: Oh please. There are so many tales about the original Steel Massimo many kids know. Like when he fought the sea monster.

Marino: Are you sure it was a sea monster?

Massimo: I don't remember very well. But it was a monster! HA HA HA HA! ……… Okay… maybe it wasn't…

Axl: He he, you'll never change buddy.

Nana: So, how are X and Zero doing? Are they around here too?

Axl: Well… there is something I have to tell you guys…

Axl carefully told the story about the Sigma religion, and Dr. Weil's attack. Being honest about what happened to X and Zero. They got it pretty well…

Marino: Oh…

Cinnamon: That is so sad…

Gaudile: Those two were extremely good together… but we'll always remember them for what they did.

Massimo: Wait a minute! Isn't X here as the supreme chancellor of the defense division?

Nana: Yeah. What's with that?

Axl: We still don't know. I even saw X leaving. He said that he would go where the Mother Elf could be never found.

Marino: And there's X here too…

Gaudile: There's a missing link…

As the big guys on the big table in front of all the others used their spoons to tingle their crystal cups, everyone paid attention to their message.

Council member: My dear friends. Today, we welcome peace back as it deserves to be; under the night of the shooting stars that will pass above us in 30 minutes. As we have planned alongside the supreme chancellor of the defense division, we are about to step into the new era for the world, an era where the world will unify into one single entity for peace. The supreme chancellor will give his speech after the dance. There's the contest of best couple in the dance. So teamwork is essential. Good luck my friends.

The couples got together ready to dance. Ciel rushed to Axl as she pulled his arm.

Ciel: Come on Axl! Let's dance!

Axl: Well, later guys.

As Axl left, the Giga city faces were shocked…

Marino: Did you just see what I saw?

Massimo: Did Axl got a girl?

Gaudile: I checked the probability of Axl getting a girl. The results were 17452846486 to 1.

Nana: But they look really cute together. Don't you think?

Cinnamon: Yeah.

Axl and Ciel danced together. As the soft pace went on, a familiar song came into play. It started with soft music box tune. The song was "Dias de memorias".

Quick author's note.

"Dias de memorias" from the Parasite Eve credits.

Ciel: I… I remember this song…

Axl: You do?

Ciel: I… I always loved this song… when I felt sad, or alone… I always played it. I have a pendant, which plays it…

Axl: Ciel…

Ciel: My mom gave it to me when I was very young… It has a photo of my parents and me when I was a baby. My dad died when I was 1 and a half, so I never met him. This pendant is very important to me… "Sob"

Axl: Ciel?

Ciel: And… and… "Sob"… I miss them… "Sob"

Axl hugged Ciel tight as his soft words filled the loneliness in her heart.

Axl: I know how it feels… I also miss X and Zero… but I keep on and never give up for them. And for you.

Ciel: Axl…

Axl pulled a handkerchief from his pocket wiping Ciel's tears.

Axl: Please promise me you'll be strong… even if I go away, you'll be strong always.

Ciel: Promise.

The moment was very heart touching. Everyone that looked at them suddenly gave up on the dancing. Even Alia and Midi gave up.

As the song ended, they were the only ones left on the dance floor. The single spotlight highlighted them in the darkness.

Then, the lights turned on as the diamond walls deflected the soft light. Everyone clapped in cheer as the winners were taken.

Council member: And our winners of the best couple tonight are, Ciel and Axl from the Maverick Hunters.

Everyone Axl and Ciel knew were cheering for them all the time. As they were cheering, Axl looked at Ciel.

Axl: Now remember… always strong…

Ciel: You too…

As the minutes passed, everyone was at the balcony of the hotel. As the time came, every light in the city went to sleep. The darkness of the city highlighted the shine of the starts in the sky. And as the first shooting star went by, everyone gasped in amusement. Then a group of them followed the lonely star. A whole group of stars zipped through the sky.

Ciel and Axl looked at the wonder in the sky hoping for everlasting peace with everyone.

After the shooing stars went by, everyone got inside again to hear the speech of the supreme chancellor. As he stepped to the podium, the hunters were amazed to see him.

Alia: That is X!

Signas: But how?

Douglas: He said he was going to be away… why is he back?

Axl: I have a bad feeling about this…

As the X on the podium spoke, his words were the same as those of the X they know.

X: My dear colleagues, members of the defense division… and friends…

He looked directly at the hunters like if he was the real X.

X: Today, we received peace. And witnessed the rare occasion of gazing at the shooting stars in 45 years, I with to declare the plan for peace. As the supreme council said, we are uniting the entire world into one single metropolis. Alone, we weren't able to keep peace. But together, we will make peace last for the future of both humans and Reploids. As a vision, as a lost Eden, Neo Arcadia will be forged out of the wills for peace of the citizens of the world. Together, let's face the future, and let peace prevail.

Everyone in the room cheered upon such wise words. The hunters knew it was X who was there.

Alia: I don't know how, but now I'm convinced that he's the X we know.

Signas: Bravo X!

Axl: Still… there's something funny…

Alia: Oh, come on Axl. X goes away. Then he comes back and you think he's not X.

Axl: Is not that… is just… forget about it…

Alia: Okay…

Axl kept his silence as he though about it. Then, in a very low personal tone, he realized that something was missing.

Axl: I… I don't feel him… I don't feel X at all… This is completely different… Is he really X?

As everyone cheered, Axl looked at X… X kept his soft gentle smile as everyone was shaking hands with him.

And so on, the declaration of the creation of Neo Arcadia was made. And, people would be moving the next day to the place that would be the metropolis of Neo Arcadia.


	12. Neo Arcadia

Megaman Axl

Chapter 12. - Neo Arcadia

The ball went smoothly, excepting the fact that X was back. Axl still remembered his last words before departing in his request from the Mother Elf.

As X said, everyone in the world was moving to the capital of Neo-New-York city, which was turned into a massive metropolis sealed by big access gates.

As the hunters entered the city after HQ was transferred, they stood at the big gates followed by a miracle road with massive green trees on the sidewalks. Both, humans and Reploids living in peace as X envisioned: Massive parks and gigantic buildings with spotlights piercing the dark sky in the night.

Midi: Whoa! Can you believe this was X's idea?

Signas: Yeah. I see this is working well.

Ciel: Come on Axl! Look at the positive side!

Axl: Huh? I was just thinking… what if this was just… forgetting about it. Just daydreaming.

Ciel: Okay… whatever you say. Anyways, we better follow the others to the transport to the new HQ.

Axl: Right…

They reached the central city transport center. There were a few soldier drones waiting for them.

Midi: Look at those soldiers…

Alia: They are awfully familiar…

Midi approached one of the drones with his curiosity…

Midi: Excuse me, are you X?

Drone: Negative. I'm Neo Arcadia military drone serial number 183750381 unit #17 assigned to escort your group to the new location of the Maverick Hunters Headquarters. Please come aboard. We'll take your luggage.

Midi: Whoa! They're so official!

Alia: Of course, they're specialized military Mechaniloids.

Signas: I'm glad to see that finally we are having some progress here.

Douglas: Well, all aboard.

As the hunters got on the transport, the drones packed their luggage on the cargo trunks. The transport lifted away heading to the traffic of flying vehicles in the air of the metropolis.

In that moment, X, The supreme chancellor of the defense division and leader of the Neo Arcadia armies stood watching the window of his throne room. He was able to see the big metropolis as the day went on. Just in that moment, another figure entered in the room. The figure was a dark one with a red scarf. He kneeled on his knees swearing loyalty as he spoke.

: Master.

X: Are they here yet?

: The central transport center unit confirmed the arrival. They are about to reach the new Maverick Hunters HQ in about five minutes.

X: Good job. Confirm a transport, I'm paying them a little visit. Gotta clear their doubts.

: Yes, my master.

X turned around waving his coat as he headed for the big doors of the room.

Later, the hunters arrived to the new HQ. They were a little bigger than the last one, so they could do more stuff. As they approached the command room, the doors opened revealing a…

Midi: Whoa! A completely equipped command room with holographic monitors and network connected terminals! This is awesome!

Alia: The chairs are comfortable.

Douglas: If this is the command room, I can't wait to see the hangars.

Lifesaver: Well, according to my brochure, the maintenance room is equipped with the latest in medial nanotechnology.

Signas: Hopefully we'll receive a better reception with the cooking channel.

Ciel: Cooking channel, sir?

Signas: Just trying to use the situation.

Axl: You got him there.

Signas: Only because I'm the commander doesn't mean I can't have fun.

Axl: I guess you're right sir.

As they checked the new command center out, they heard a few voices over the hall… familiar voices.

Alia: More people coming over?

Signas: I wonder who they are?

As the door opened, the familiar faces entered the room. Of course, they were the same old friends from the ball.

Marino: And I tell you to stop whining about it and carry our luggage Massimo. Don't you see we're not a strong as you?

Massimo: But that doesn't mean you have to order me around like a slave Marino! Only because you're a girl doesn't mean that you can be ordering guys around!

Cinnamon: At least I asked him kindly to carry mine.

Gaudile: Oh dear, why am I stuck with such Reploids? Hey! They are here!

Marino: Oh! Surprise guys! We're hunter as well!

Axl: Guys? You are hunters?

Cinnamon: We got transferred here as well. So now we're going to be Maverick Hunters.

Massimo: You guys are lucky of having Steel Massimo with you! We'll be unstoppable!

Marino: With the exception that you whine all the time…

Massimo: What was that?

Cinnamon: Come on calm down guys. Everyone will think you two got something on.

Marino: Wh… what? What in the world are you talking about?

Massimo: If I'm gonna like a girl, Marino will be the last one in the entire universe!

Marino: Stop whining…

Cinnamon: Yup, they got something on…

Signas: Anyways, good to have you with us. Cinnamon, Lifesaver might need a hand over the maintenance lab. Why don't you give him a hand?

Cinnamon: Yes sir! My first order! I feel so… in duty! Hold in Mr. Lifesaver! I'm on my way!

Gaudile: Geez, she just knew she was going to take an order and bought those motivational books about that stuff… In the other hand, I think she will be the perfect nurse for this area.

Ciel: In fact, I think that I like her already.

Axl: But the fact that she might be used as a weapon of mass destruction is already left behind.

As they blended into a conversation topic, the doors opened as the familiar one entered into the room.

X: Hello guys. Sorry for not coming earlier. The traffic is a hell.

Alia: X!

Signas: X! Glad you came.

Marino: Yo, long time no see X.

Massimo: Is great to see you again X.

Midi: Yippee! X is here!

Douglas: Nice to see you hanging around our new hangout X.

Ciel: But X… What about the Mother Elf?

Axl: Didn't you say you were going away where no one could find her?

X: I just found the perfect place, left here there and came back. I missed my friends already.

Ciel: Well, that sounds good. With the Mother Elf secured, we can live in peace now.

Axl: But you said…

X: That I was going to seal myself with her. Guess what? I said "What the hell!" She was strong enough and didn't need me. So how have you guys been?

Gaudile: As you see, we got transferred into the Hunters.

Marino: And started doing our stuff… hearing Massimo's whining.

Massimo: Could you quit that already!

X: He, you guys will never change.

Midi: So X, How did you turned from the leader of the 17th unit into the supreme chancellor of the defense division? That's some responsibility managing all the armies in Neo Arcadia!

X: Not too shabby once you get used to it. You know with all those times defeating Sigma, and all the stuff. No deal when you get offered the chance of becoming the supreme chancellor of the defense division.

Signas: Glad to see one of our best hunters became that. Especially after the last one was murdered by a Maverick during the war.

X: Oh, look at the time. I have to go. Be sure to attend the meeting with the introduction of the four main armies. I hope you guys are able to go. It's always good to see a few familiar faces around.

Signas: Count on us X. You better make haste, those council members are always a little pushy about these kind of manners.

X: Of course, the lack of security caused the breach of the caravan ship before the Elf Wars. I'm not blaming you Axl.

Axl: I know…

X: Well, gotta go. Take care until then.

Midi: You too X!

X exited the room.

Midi: Whoa! Did you see that coat? X now looks so official!

Alia: Yeah, very much like he grown up.

Axl: Or he's a completely new X…

Ciel: Still looking at the negative side of this?

Axl: Is not that… didn't you guys felt that? Like he's not the same X…

Midi: Oh come on Axl! You're not gonna tell us he's a copy? Aren't you?

Axl: I don't know… I don't know..

Later that day, the hunters were summoned to the capitol building, the central tallest one of the entire metropolis. All the defense division organizations were there for the introduction of the four armies of Neo Arcadia.

Signas: Nice building.

Alia: Exactly, this conference room of a replica of the opera house in Venice before it was destroyed. Whoever did this has my admiration.

Ciel: Exactly, I read in a book that the opera house hosted a wide variety of shows besides Opera. Did you know that in the year 2004 Venice was the place for the 25-minute preview of the Final Fantasy VII Advent Children movie?

Axl: You certainly know a lot Ciel.

Ciel: Nope, just a little thing I know.

Signas: Look, looks like X already got a few members with him.

Midi: Anyways, who are those four guys over there by X's side?

Alia: As I checked on the network, those are the four leaders of the four armies of Neo Arcadia. They are also the four personal bodyguards of X known as the guardians.

: It seems you have quite vast knowledge as an operator Ms. Alia.

Signas: Who are you?

Suddenly, a gentle figure with long blonde hair and deep blue eyes appeared on their side. He sat down as he introduced himself.

Elpizo: I apologize. I arrived a little late for my introduction. My name is Elpizo, special tactical type Reploid for the hunters. I suppose you're the Maverick hunters, right?

Axl: You guessed right.

Alia: It's nice to now we have such polite tactical type Reploid on our side. Nice to have you Elpizo.

Elpizo: My pleasure. Anyways, the presentation by supreme commander X is about to start.

As Elpizo spoke, the lights in the room dimmed down until a single spotlight alighted the podium. X walked over as she touched the microphone.

X: Hello? Is this on? Okay… Hpmh! Good afternoon Neo Arcadia citizens. As for the first day, we have received most of the surviving population of the world. Both Human and Reploid. And with that fact, we are now heading straight into the golden era of peace promised a long time ago. But, terrorists and activist groups still remain. I, supreme commander of the Neo Arcadia military forces, I created four armies to protect peace.

Ax X turned to the big screen, a brief video flashed by. Four icons appeared: A green icon with a wind gust, a red icon with a fiery fist, a blue icon with liquid flashes and a black icon with a gray moon.

X: Four armies that will work like one to keep our everlasting peace. First, the aerial army. With the vision of an eagle, and the aid of the wind, this aerial army will provide supreme defense to our aerial space. This army will be commanded by my second on hand, Sage Harpuia.

A female Reploid came from the darkness. With her green body and white sections, she kneeled before her master.

Harpuia: I swear loyalty to you, master. To face the challenges of the future.

X: And then, here we have the military army. With specialized ground Reploids and Mechaniloids, they stand for a strong defense and offense. I certainly know that my guardian Fighting Fenrir will handle the morale of the army with ease and flaming passion.

Another Reploid stepped out of the darkness. His skin was somehow tan, and his reddish pink body with white stripes. He bared huge fists.

Fenrir: As you say master X. No one messes with us!

X: Fenrir. Always optimist. The next army uses the gentleness of the ocean. The marine army. With the gentleness of the water, they approach their prey like the fiercest shark with the gentleness of the golden fish. I know I can leave this responsibility to my third guardian Fairy Leviathan.

Another female Reploid came from the darkness. With her silhouette filing the darkness, a gentle bright breeze engulfed the souls of the men.

Leviathan: I know we will do well on this task. Thank you master X!

X: Thank you for offering me the chance Leviathan. And last but not least, the darkness of the ally of the stealth army. Hiding in the shadows, lurking in enemy lines, and following a code of honor. Destroy the enemy from the inside out. This task, is left to the last of my guardians, Ninja Phantom.

X: And together, we will face the future with pride. Neo Arcadia will be known in history as the lost Eden of peace!

Everyone in the conference room roared with cheer for such speech as lights went back on.

Signas: That was some speech from X.

Midi: Yay! You rock X!

Elpizo: I think it is a good sign.

Marino: But still, look at that Harpuia.

Massimo: She looks quite strong.

Marino: See what I mean? Always against me…

Massimo: That's not what I mean Marino!

Cinnamon: Yup, they got something on.

Alia: Still, it looks like that the armies are strong enough.

Signas: But they would still need the help of the hunters. Don't forget that.

Harpuia: Excuse me, Maverick hunters?

Everyone turned to the mysterious Reploid.

Ciel: Yes?

Harpuia: Master X told us that once in a time, he was a member of your group. And he requested that the Maverick Hunters were still active. I see that maybe we would cooperate someday.

Fenrir: You people don't look so strong. But Axl, Master X said that you are quite a strong Reploid, and a very special one too. So how about a friendly fight later?

Axl: Sure!

Fenrir: Deal then!

Leviathan: I just wanted to see the girls. I see you have a modest group of female members here. The slickest operator everyone has been talking about.

Alia: Oh please… Is not that much.

Leviathan: The brightest human scientist.

Ciel: Really? I never knew I was bright. Just curious.

Leviathan: The sly thief who turned out to have a warm heart.

Marino: Hey! Don't get all soft on me!

Leviathan: Hee hee hee. And a very pretty nurse.

Cinnamon: Me? she's talking about me, right?

Phantom: We are not here to slack off, so better get on duty from now on. Not even I you are the master's friends.

Signas: We get it.

Harpuia: Now if you excuse us.

The four guardians retired from the place.

Marino: ARGH! Who does he thinks he is? "Not even if you're the master's friends." HE'S SUCH A HEADACHE!

Alia: But I have to admit it. Leviathan has a good side.

Axl: And Fenrir, I already made friends with him!

Alia: Well, we better get going. And anyways, where's X?

Midi: Looks like he left being escorted by those four.

Axl: This is suspicious… I have an idea…

Alia: Don't tell me you will use your skills and infiltrate into their building?

Axl: I have some questions in my mind. X always wanted to solve everything by peace, but now he wants to establish a powerful military force? This isn't like X at all…

Signas: I agree… go Axl, but remain unseen.

Elpizo: Are you sure about this? Anyways, I heard of some things Neo Arcadia wants to keep in secret…

Alia: You will have limited communication there. There's won't be any radio transmissions, but you should be able to send us live footage. Once you see, you'll see that everything's normal.

Axl: Whatever you say. I should get going.

Ciel: Axl, I don't like this idea…

Axl: But I feel it… I feel like I have to find out what's going on with this X.

Ciel: Well… fine… good luck…

Axl turned around heading to the back of the building. As he hid, he took the form of a soldier drone. Hopped on the transport and blended into the traveling troop.

As the transport went, it headed to the big building of the northern section of Neo Arcadia.

Once he arrived there, his investigation would reveal many answers… and a shocking image would change their fate forever…


	13. The truth

Megaman Axl.

Chapter 13. – The truth...

Once the transport arrived, the drone group marched out the transport. Axl marched out too, an used the chance to get into a janitor room on his right in the middle of a white hall.

Axl: Okay, can you guys hear me? I'm in. Activating camera. And now, activate stealth mode.

With a soft touch on the back of his head, his whole body became as light as the light, becoming invisible able to infiltrate anywhere.

He stepped out of the room as he walked carefully to avoid noise. He reached a map on a board checking his location. The room where X's throne is was about a few turns away. He followed the turns and waited for a drone to enter the room to enter inside. He took a nice position as the drone spoke.

Drone: Sir, we got a report from squadron A-7. everything seems to be fine in the city.

X: Glad to hear that.

Drone: Yes sir.

As the drone exited the room, Phantom entered with his kneeling in the middle of the room as a loyal servant as always.

Phantom: Master.

X: Anything new Phantom?

Phantom: Everything checks fine in the building sir.

X: Good. What about the forbidden areas?

Phantom: They seem to be fine from here sir…

As Phantom cut his speaking, he noticed something… like a breeze in the wind… turning where Axl was… he looked at the place with a piercing look.

Axl: (Please… don't come…)

X: Phantom?

Phantom: Sir?

X: Were you saying?

Phantom: Everything marks fine sir.

X: Good… you may…

A drone rushed in the room. Axl used the chance to get out.

Drone: Sir!

X: What is it?

Drone: Is about the recently arrive Omega squad. There seems to be someone missing… unit #1947285092.

X: Nothing to worry about. Rest soldier.

Drone: Yes sir.

The drone left the room.

Phantom: You felt it too master?

X: Indeed… there was someone here… there's only one Reploid who can do that…

Axl wandered around the halls following the map to the forbidden area… as the halls went loser to the forbidden building, the lights were going weaker, until the moonlight was the only light source. It was somehow stormy, so the thunderbolts provided a fast flash. The halls read "Laboratory hall F8" There was nothing there.

Axl: Weird… Is this a forbidden area? This just an abandoned building!

Suddenly, something passed through Axl's mind… like a flash of a weak mouth saying something with a faint echo…

: Axl…

Axl: Huh? Who's there?

The faint echo came from the top of the building… like from a big hall…

Axl: There's only one way to find out…

Axl kept walking… as he went up the stairs; more lighting stroke the skies. Then, he reached the top room of the building. The door was broken, so he slide it away. As he entered the room, he aborted his stealth mode. He checked around the darkness.

Axl: Weird… nothing… I better get back. Maybe I was being wrong about it…

Then, the same voice again. "Axl…" he kept saying… Axl turned to the direction of the shiver rushing through his spine… the darkest section… And with a sudden lighting strike, the light revealed a shocking image… a mutilated Reploid covered in blood… like sealed on a throne… with a big sphere containing a spherical energy being asleep… switching between golden shine to a dark shine… The Reploid was somehow distinguishable, but his gentle expression belonged to only one Reploid… Axl gasped as he tried to cover his mouth.

Axl: ….. X?

It looked like a nightmare at first, but he realized that he was the X he knew. He felt the same aura with the faint voice. His soul… He really fulfilled his promised. Thousands of questions rushed through Axl's head… but he rushed to him and hugged him. Even though he was dead.

Axl: Wake up… wake up X… Wake up! Wake up! X…

A single tear ran on Axl's cheek.

Axl: No… why? WHY?

Axl broke in tears and sorrow unable to understand what happened… But in that time, another Reploid entered the room… Axl turned to the Reploid as he was trying to get what was going on.

Axl: What? Two Xs?

X: He opposed us… he opposed the committee in handing over the Mother Elf for the recovery of the world. We had no choice, but he chose to seal her with his power. We tried everything, but his seal was strong enough to seal her completely. We had no choice but to bring the whole lab where he was waiting or the moment when the seal is broken and use her for our goals of pacification.

Axl: But? WHO ARE YOU?

X: Simply a copy created to bring hope to the people of Neo Arcadia. A mere copy, but perfect, even perfect than the original. Even you hunters didn't noticed the difference.

Axl: I did… I feel X… his warm heart and concern for life… I just… I just felt an iron heart when I felt you… a cold mind… I always knew you were a fake! And you did this to X? After all he had done for the world, you just kill him and create a mere copy to fill the vacuum? Even the humans aren't able of that!

Copy X: But, the council's decision is absolute. They requested the Mother Elf, before Dr. Weil sent Dynamo to capture her. The council is just doing what is right for the world.

Axl: I don't believe you! X was a hero!

Copy X: But still, despise everything you do for them, eventually they will hate the hero.

Axl: ……

Copy X: And I guess you hunters already know too much. If I let you go easily, you wil bring ruin to Neo Arcadia. I can't let you go alive…

Axl: That means… The guys!

Copy X: The guardians are on their way. You better hurry if you want to save them hero.

Axl teleported to arrive fast to HQ. Copy X stood at the sky.

Axl arrived, and rushed to the command room. Everyone looked depressed…

Axl: So you saw it?

Alia: We did… everything…

Midi: I can't believe everything was a lie!

Marino: But what's more important, they want all of us dead. And those four guardians are on their way!

Signas: This can't be happening…

Ciel: What are we gonna do?

Alia: I'm detecting powerful energy reading in the area! It's them!

Douglas: We can't leave in time!

Signas: ……… Axl, Ciel and Elpizo… get out of here…

Axl: What?

Signas: I said get out of here!

Ciel: No!

Alia: Just do it… we'll hold them to give you enough time.

Elpizo: But guys!

Douglas: We have done much already. Not let us do this.

Midi: Even, even this will be enough for me…

Marino: I'm too old for this stuff, you guys are still young. So get out of here and fulfill your dreams.

Massimo: I know we can hold them long enough to let you out.

Cinnamon: I'll even stay to heal the wounded in the battle.

Ciel: Guys…

Axl: This is insane!

Elpizo: No way we're leaving you in here!

Signas drew his gun pointing it at them with threat.

Signas: JUST GO!

Ciel: Commander…

Signas: Don't make me repeat myself again! Don't make me shot you!

Axl: …… Fine……

Ciel: Axl?

Axl: Let's go…

Ciel: But Axl!

Elpizo: We better go… we don't stand a chance.

Ciel: ………

Axl wrapped his right arm around Ciel as they ran away. Ciel turned while running facing their comrades.

Ciel: Alia!

The door closed as the other door opened revealing the four guardians.

Harpuia: I can't believe this.

Fenrir: I though you guys were good, but you turned out to be a bunch of Mavericks.

Marino: Neither Maverick nor not Maverick, we will always fight for what is rightful! What you have done with X and the world isn't rightful!

Massimo: X was an admirable comrade! And you're insulting his name like this? I can't forgive you!

Signas: We maybe be weak, but the fire of our souls is strong enough to take you!

Meanwhile outside, Axl, Ciel and Elpizo ran through the main street heading to the gate.

Then, back at HQ, Marino was tossed by a powerful blow. She wasn't doing well. her breathing was weak and parts of her armor were broken. Massimo turned around ans ran over Marino.

Massimo: Marino!

Marino: I guess… I wasn't… strong enough… I was… too cocky…

Massimo: Don't say that! Cinnamon!

Marino: She has been… taken out already… Massimo…

Massimo: Yes?

Marino: All these years together… we always fought… but deep inside… I felt something… for you… a feeling… I never felt before…

Massimo: Marino…

Marino: Before leaving… would you… kiss me… for the first… time?

Massimo removed his mouthpiece revealing his soft lips. He approached Marino as they came in contact. With the last seconds, Marino's grip became weak and dead. She was dead.

Massimo: Marino…

Massimo looked around… everyone was dead… and with Marino's death, he felt a rage like never before in his system. He stood up carrying his battle axe as he yelled his war cry.

Massimo: WHAAAAAAAAAAARGH!

Fenrir: Hold it right there!

Fenrir drew his blaster shooting at Massimo. The heavy blasts were peeling layers of his armor off revealing his inner structure. But he was till rushing. With the last 7 shots directly at his heart, he stopped as he fell on the ground.

Massimo: I'm sorry… I tried…

Fenrir approached the fallen warrior aiming his blaster directly to his head. He squeezed the trigger as the explosion propelled bolts and chips off their place.

Fenrir: Stay.

The window of the room was stained with blood. Axl told Ciel not to turn round as the window was being splattered with blood.

They eventually reached the gates, but a group of drones stopped their track. Axl drew his guns trying to fight back, but Ciel stopped him.

Ciel: Hold it! They win this one…

If this was it, they would be captured and executed… But, a sudden radio transmition told them to let them go, they opened the gates revealing the forest.

Elpizo: This is weird…

Ciel: We better hurry before they call reinforcements!

The three of tem ran to the forest, but Axl stopped on his track… he looked at the ground as the first droplets of rain fell on him… he turned around lifting his view to the tallest building of Neo Arcadia… as spotlights pierced the sky, a figure stood on the tip of the tallest tower with a radio on his hand. With his dark blue coat looking at Axl. Axl looked back.

Ciel: Axl!

Axl: Right…

Axl turned slowly running away as Copy X turned too. Then, the three of them ran into the forest.

The woods were dark and deep, but eventually they came to an abandoned energy factory. They got inside seeking shelter. They now were exiled from Neo Arcadia.

Ciel wanted to cry while sitting on a sofa she found in one of the rooms. Axl accompanied her to ease her sadness.

Axl: It was their choice Ciel. They gave their lives in order for us to live…

Ciel: I know… but…

Axl: I also feel guilty too… but we have no choice but to live as they wanted…

Ciel: But I also feel that is our responsibility now that we know the truth to keep the people alive… something must be done about Neo Arcadia…

Axl: Don't worry. As soon as Elpizo fixes that super computer he found, he would be able to hack the Neo Arcadia network.

Elpizo: Which should be around now. The network connections seem to be fine, and I also found active energy storage and a trans server terminal. I guess we could use this factory as some kind of HQ.

Axl: How about it? We can do our part against Neo Arcadia.

Ciel: Yes… at least we should do that…

Elpizo: Well then, the resistance will fight against Neo Arcadia for the truth to be heard.

Axl: Deal.

Ciel: Got it.

The three of them crossed hands, and with that bow, the resistance was created. The same resistance that could chance the fate of the world. But still, this story is not over yet…


	14. Return to Neo Arcadia

Megaman Axl

Chapter 14. – Return to Neo Arcadia.

A few weeks have passed since Ciel, Axl and Elpizo escaped from the fake Eden known as Neo Arcadia. From the last request of the hunters, they organized an anti-resistance to show the world the true face of Neo Arcadia, but when almost all the world is alongside Neo Arcadia, not much is to be expected.

Thanks to Elpizo's organization and tactics, Axl busted a group of captured Reploid from a death camp. They were accepted and now are the resistance, small, but enough for the time being.

Still, Neo Arcadia is gaining strength. And the resistance had to move sometimes. But the Resistance had lately established in the energy refining factory in an abandoned city. It had a nice energy deposit for the Reploids, but it would be enough soon…

Ciel was at the computer room with Elpizo and the two operator rescued from the death camp. They were analyzing the perimeter for any Neo Arcadian activity.

Operator: All scanner mark green.

Ciel: Good, it means everything is fine.

Elpizo stared at Ciel who kept a sad face. He tried to cheer her up.

Elpizo: Ciel?

Ciel: Why this?

Elpizo: Huh?

Ciel: Neo Arcadia has been chasing us like rats in a maze. We have been barely able to escape. But if it wasn't thanks to Axl, we wouldn't be able to move from that warehouse to here.

Elpizo: Just talking about him, I think he's just back from a recognizance mission on a nearby facility.

Ciel: Good…

Ciel turned around walking away… keeping her sad face…

Elpizo: … I know what you're going through… believe me, we're with you…

Ciel sat on her bed in her room… the walls looked stained, but it was a safe place for now.

Ciel: "Sigh" And now we're stuck here… Axl is good, but I wonder if he can take this whole pressure on his own?

Aulette: Hiya Ciel!

Ciel: Huh? Hello there Aulette.

Aulette was a girl Reploid rescued from the death camp. She was sent after a suspicion of malfunction from a selfish rich boy. She was rescued alongside the other Reploids, but had to be repaired by Ciel due to the tortures in the death camp.

Aulette: Anything good?

Ciel: If I could say it, but not today.

Aulette: Everyone thinks you do your best for everyone of us. And we are also trying to do our best to keep you not worried. Now how about a big smile?

Ciel: "Chuckles" Okay. A big smile.

Ciel smiled. Aulette surely lifted her spirits.

Aulette: "Chuckles" I know you can do it Ciel!

Axl: Ciel!

Axl knocked on the door. Aulette looked at Axl.

Aulette: Hey Axl!

Axl: Hi Aulette.

Aulette: Well, I think I better leave you two alone. See ya!

Aulette ran out of the room. Axl turned to Ciel as he sat on her right.

Axl: It was no good. The Reploids on the camp were killed already. The only things I found were their corpses

Ciel: This is worse than I expected… Our chances for survival are growing thin each day… Pretty soon, Neo Arcadia will have us cornered… and I;m worried about the Reploids here… what will happen to them? Or Aulette? Menart? And Perroquiet? They are still children, and I want them to see a world where Neo Arcadia is gone… yes… this is all Neo Arcadia's fault… They were made, and everything started… But how? In which decision did the council decided on making Neo Arcadia?

Questions flashed through Axl's head… but still, the theory came into one conclusion…

Axl: Ciel… what if… someone destroyed Neo Arcadia from the inside?

Ciel: That would be crazy… those armies and guardians… and besides, X… He might be a copy, but he might be as powerful as the original… why are you asking me?

Axl: Nothing…

Axl stood up as he walked out of the room… minutes passed as Ciel tried to get what was Axl saying… then, she realized what he meant…

Ciel: Oh no…

She stood up running to the trans server room… the only one there was Cerveau, the technician in the Resistance.

Ciel: Cerveau!

Cerveau: Oh, hello Ciel. Looking for someone?

Ciel: Have you seen Axl?

Cerveau: He used the server a few minutes ago. Why?

Ciel rushed to the console of the server. It marked the previous transfer. One-way transfer to coordinates Z94627 X92759 Y10326… Those coordinates were…

Ciel: No…

Cerveau: Huh?

Ciel: Axl went to Neo Arcadia all by himself!

Cerveau: What?

Ciel placed her hand on her pendant opening it revealing another picture. One of Ciel and Axl together in the sunset of the Maverick Hunter HQ balcony. There was only one thing that Ciel wanted in that moment, that Axl made it back safely… but in the outside, a crimson moon arise in the dark sky… and a crimson moon is the prelude to a bloodshed…

At Neo Arcadia, an eternal rain soaked the metropolis. The Eden grew from a naturalistic place into a cold looking city. Due to Neo Arcadia's iron fist policy since the energy shortage, they have been using their resources, and renamed the meaning of the word Maverick. Now, Maverick meant anyone who opposes Neo Arcadia.

Footsteps pierced the small rivers on the streets. Axl waked along the main street… Looking at the transformed metropolis. He looked at his objective, the central building: The temple where Copy X was. Eliminating copy X would weaken Neo Arcadia and destroy it from the inside.

: You!

Axl turned to the voice above him. It was Harpuia on the top of one of the buildings.

Axl: I don't have business with you. I came here to make negotiations your master and bring peace.

Harpuia: Do you understand that you were banished from this city, and returning means death?

Axl: I'm quite aware, but I'm ready to face the consequences for the one I love.

Harpuia: Insipid thing you call love. Love is what started all of this! And now, I will finish you before you contaminate our city with your ideals!

: Stop Harpuia.

Harpuia stopped in midair turning to the dark alley. Phantom stepped out of the darkness without changing his fixed feeling less look with both arms crossed.

Harpuia: What are you doing Phantom?

Phantom: I got new orders from the master. You, come with me.

Harpuia: What?

Phantom: The master said that he is welcome for negotiations. So save your brute force for later Harpuia.

Harpuia: Damn you… I'll let you live for now Axl. But once you leave the city, I will kill you if you come back again.

Harpuia flew away.

Axl: Fine, take me with X.

Phantom: This way…

Both of them walked to the central temple. The halls of the temple were dark and gloomy with a few lights. Red crimson stripes transporting energy on the walls headed to a big gate with a red orb receiving the energy. The gate opened revealing a throne room. The ruler stood as he turned around

Phantom: He arrived as you expected master.

Copy X: Good. Leave us.

Phantom walked away as the gate closed.

Copy X: So, you came back Axl.

Axl: You know I'm not here just to make some negotiations.

Copy X: But first, you want to ask me something.

Axl: Why are you doing this? There's nothing you can expect to gain out of this. The world will find out about your secret soon.

Copy X: But still, we can keep peace.

Axl: Peace? You call this peace? A world where the selfish humans order to have lots of food and comfort even by violating the rights of their fellow citizen Reploids? Do you call that peace?

Copy X: We are what we choose. You chose to become Mavericks by opposing the humans, we chose to help them. I chose the way of the hero, and you chose the way of the villain.

Axl: A hero is the one who believes in his heart and does everything in his power to help the world. You just are doing what you think is the best for you. X was a hero, and you are just a lame copy trying to fill the vacuum. I truly pity you. I think the world would be better if the council had never decided to create this place!

Copy X: But, if that happened, you would have lost someone very important to you.

Axl: What?

Copy X: You want to know the culprit of all this? Take a wild guess…

Axl: No…

Axl remembered. The images reflected in a flashback to one single culprit…

Copy X: The one who triggered the creation of Neo Arcadia… was you…

Axl: It can't be! What is your evidence!

Copy X: Let's take us back a few months before this. When you used the Mother Elf to eradicate the Maverick virus infection. You hunters agreed in leaving the Mother Elf in the hands of the Medical research facility. Ciel volunteered to deliver her, and you became her guardian. In that time, Dynamo attacked, and left you with a choice. Save the Mother Elf, or save Ciel.

Axl: And I chose to save Ciel! What with that?

Copy X: Take a look… if you hadn't saved Ciel, and followed your mission according to the code of the hunter, the Mother Elf would have been never stolen, Dr. Weil's true purposes would be revealed before he even started his plan, and the officials would have acted immediately, end of the story. The Mother Elf would have been used for good, and the world would have entered into a golden era of peace. But you, by your selfish decision, the war waged, and after Dr. Weil was defeated, the council decided to create Neo Arcadia in order to prevent another massive war. Do you get it?

Axl: Shut up…

Copy X: You love for Ciel defied the laws of nature. Let's review Reploid behavior code section 2464 paragraph 15. "A Reploid shall never fall in love with a human." Your decision brought chaos, and we just came from it.

Axl: Shut up!

Copy X: Ever since you got into that girl's life, you have only brought her trouble, and despair. Wouldn't thing be better if you never got into that girl's life? She would be having a better life, and world would be at peace. Isn't that right? Axl?

Axl: SHUT UP!

Copy X: You finally admit to it… pathetic… And what are you going to do now?

Axl: ……… There's only one way now to fix all of this…

Copy X: Let me hear your sentence…

Axl: DESTROYING YOU AND NEO ARCADIA!

Axl drew his guns opening fire against Copy X.

Copy X: Hm…

Copy X removed his cloak as a bright light transformed his body into his powerful multi elemental battle armor. He waved a powerful blizzard freezing Axl's bullet on contact.

Axl: What?

Copy X swift towards Axl at a blinding speed.

Copy X: Fire Punch!

Copy X made an uppercut attack lifting Axl into the air, then kicking Axl to the ground.

Copy X: As weak as I expected.

Axl: Not when I do this! Stealth mode!

Axl jumped with a swift spin as the wind covered him blending the light and making him invisible. Copy X took a relaxed stance as he closed his eyes… then, a few seconds later, he lifted his right hand summoning a powerful lighting bolt hitting Axl. After the attack, he became visible again with a soft static.

Axl: What? My stealth mode is damaged!

Copy X: So predictable… I see X's puppy is just as weak as he was… pathetic…

Axl: Never… call X… PATHETIC!

Axl's guns turned into Uzis firing a stream of bullets. Copy X waved his left hand creating an ice shield. The shield was tough enough to cover all of the bullets. Then, a continuous clicking meant that he was out of ammo.

Axl: Not good, not good!

Then, Copy X pushed the ice wall sliding it to Axl. Axl didn't react in time, so the ice wall took him and smashed in onto the wall.

Copy X: So pathetic… lying on the ground like the puppy you are…

Copy X walked over Axl as he grabbed his neck. He lifted him as Axl struggled for it.

Copy X: I think we have been playing around for too long… chasing you, resistance mavericks like rats in a maze… but don't worry, I was going to make sure the death of all of them was quick, but since you have caused us so many troubles, I'll make sure their death is pleasant… we're gonna go on them … nice… and… slow…

Axl: Gh!

Copy X: Specially, I'll make sure Ciel's death is the slowest… I can picture it… being ripped apart slowly… in a torture lasting months, yelling for your name… realizing that you were the cause of everything. Everyone will lose faith in you when they are about to die, or dying. They will realize that you weren't the hero at all, but the one who brought pain and suffering to their lives.

Axl stared as Copy X as wrath built in him… he curled his fist and with bared teeth, he used the lift to make a quick somersault kick setting himself free. Copy X was stunned because of the hit, so Axl unleashed his wrath with punches and kicks. Copy X was defenseless, so he wasn't able to do anything…

Minutes later, Copy X was in very poor shape, but Axl continued… and with a last uppercut, Copy X landed on the ground. Axl grabbed him about to deliver one final punch… but Copy X spoke…

Copy X: Yes… succumb to your true self… a maverick… realize your true self, and destroy me… even if you do so, you'll have the guilt in your so called heart.

Axl: I… I…

Axl released Copy X slowly as he waked backwards slowly… shocked…

Axl: I… am… not a Maverick… not… a Maverick…

Copy X stood weak as he aimed his buster… he fired a weak shot able to damage Axl… Axl was weak now… and Copy X too…

Copy X: You… surely are strong…

As Copy X was about to collapse, the four guardians rushed into the room. Phantom helped him with a boost.

Phantom: Hold on master. We're taking you to maintenance.

Harpuia: I knew this Maverick was dangerous. What shall we do with him?

Copy X: We cannot allow him… to live… take him and do whatever you wish as long as he dies…

Harpuia: I was waiting for that order…

Harpuia took Axl to the prison of Neo Arcadia, where after days of darkness, Axl was tortured to his very own limits… Days passed… and Axl's body was almost ripped apart…

Until one day, still alive, in the brink of death, Axl was taken to Harpuia. Harpuia and the other guardians knew what to do with him.

Fenrir: So? What should we do? Finish him right now?

Harpuia: No… we'll prolong his suffering along with the trash…

Harpuia kicked the mutilated Axl into a garbage disposal shaft where he landed with the other trash… only matter of minutes before the compactor was activated and finish Axl's life…

Trying to stay alive, the weak Axl muttered his final words…

Axl: Ciel… I'm… sorry…


	15. For the best

Megaman Axl.

"Quick author's note"

Okay, here we are… the final chapter of Megaman Axl… from the looks of things, I think you already got your prediction for this ending, but I assure you, the real ending will change your minds and have expectations for it. Here we go, Final chapter.

Final chapter. – For the best…

Harpuia kicked the mutilated Axl into a garbage disposal shaft where he landed with the other trash… only matter of minutes before the compactor was activated and finish Axl's life…

Trying to stay alive, the weak Axl muttered his final words…

Axl: Ciel… I'm… sorry…

As minutes passed, faint machinery echoed through the garbage pool. The passive walls begun to move slowly… garbage piling up as the walls drew close…

Axl: I guess… this is it…

Axl closed his eyes ready to die… but when the walls were about three inches away from him, they stopped with an echo of powering down. And with a blink, the whole room became frozen in a black and white aura… Axl opened his eyes trying to understand what was going on… then, he felt a warm presence… familiar… as an energy manifestation descended towards Axl…

Axl: Huh?… this presence… I felt if before…

With a bright light, the manifestation took the form of a Reploid… he was shinning with a bright blue light, but part of his face was visible… he was definitively a spirit…

Axl: You…

Axl knew who he was…

Axl: … X?

Indeed, it was the spirit of X. Eve though X's body was shut down, his spirit lived on as long as people like Axl believed in him. With a faint echo, X spoke to the weak Axl.

X: Axl… you cannot die yet… Only you can bring a difference…

Axl: But… I am the one… who is to blame…

X: No… Even though, the Mother Elf was saved, the lustful humans would have used the Mother Elf to bring power to them. Then, the nations would have fought for that power… and then, Neo Arcadia would have been born to settle it down. No matter what would have happened, Neo Arcadia would have existed… or worse, the power humans would have been fighting over would have been used for the ultimate weapon that would have ended destroying them. Your decision didn't made things worse, but unleashed a future where a light of hope would shine.

Axl: What… hope?

X: Zero is sleeping…

Axl: You mean… he's not dead?

X: He locked himself to remove the Maverick virus within him… I still remember the day when he asked me to make him that favor.

X remember his last moments with Zero… when Zero told X to kill him, and when they said their good byes.

X: Zero is waiting… to be awakened… at coordinates Z2957 X1012 Y1536, is the lab where Zero sleeps. Now, survive and tell them. Once he awakes, hope will return. Go Axl.

As X disappeared, the shutters opened taking Axl alongside the garbage to the waste area where he soaked into the river. As time passed, the stream took him from the outskirts of the metropolis to the waters of an abandoned city… then, his journey was interrupted by a rock formation… just when a resistance fighter was doing his patrol in the area.

: Huh? Hey! Call a rescue team!

The world blackened out around Axl as he heard faint voices.

Cerveau: I don't think he's gonna make it…

Ciel: Axl? AXL!

Fighter: I found him outside in the river. But he looks pretty bad…

Aulette: Ha! Axl!

……………

Next morning, Ciel wasn't able to sleep… she went to the maintenance lab to check on Axl. She hoped he was allright… but the maintenance bed was empty.

Ciel: Cerveau? Axl?

Cerveau: Axl… he didn't made it… he died at 2:35 am. We already buried him… I'm sorry…

Ciel: ………

Cerveau: … But he told me to tell you something before he died…

Ciel: Axl… wanted to tell me something?

Cerveau: He said… that you must go to coordinates Z2957 X1012 Y1536. That's where… Zero is sleeping…

Ciel: Zero? You mean the Maverick hunter Zero? Isn't he dead?

Cerveau: Axl sacrificed himself for getting info on Zero. He found out that he locked himself to remove every bit of the Maverick virus within him, and he's sleeping waiting for the one to awake him.

Ciel: I get it… I will assemble a team to investigate… I will not let Axl down. After rhe sacrifice he made for us…

Ciel grasped her pendant as he bowed to never give up. She turned heading to the command room as Cerveau suddenly spoke with guilt.

Cerveau: Ciel… I wish I could tell you the truth… but I made a promise…

Cerveau's mind projected a flashback… Cerveau entered the maintenance room. He saw that Axl was fine, and he was standing up.

Cerveau: Oh Axl! I see you're better now.

Axl: Cerveau…

Cerveau: Whatever you did over there, you surely took some damage. It was hard to fix you, but we managed as I see. I wasn't able to repair your camouflage system. But everything else seems to be fine. I better tell Ciel, she has been worried sick.

Axl: No… don't tell Ciel…

Cerveau: What? Why not?

Axl: It will just worry her more… and I don't want that…

Cerveau: Then what will you do?

Axl: I decided… I will leave her life… I will go away… for her best…

Cerveau: What? But everyone has many hopes on your recovery!

Axl: Cerveau, I'm not making this choice for me… I'm doing it for Ciel… If I really love her, then I must let her go…

Axl stood up heading out of the room… it was night, so there wasn't anyone on the halls… Axl turned to Cerveau.

Axl: Do me a favor… tell Ciel that I died… and give her these coordinates. Z2957 X1012 Y1536, it's where Zero's sleeping. The same Maverick Hunter I teamed up with a long time ago. It's time for him to awake.

Cerveau: Axl…

Axl: Please…

Cerveau: … Okay…

Axl: Good… then, good bye Cerveau… and… I'm sorry…

Axl walked away heading out of the base.

Then, next morning, Ciel was heading out with a small group of resistance fighters and her Cyber Elf, Passy to analyze those coordinates. Ciel felt something, like someone watching her… She grasped her pendant as she looked around…

Milan: Let's go miss! Before Neo Arcadia forces notice us!

Ciel: Okay…

From far away, to the desert, Axl looked at the abandoned city.

Axl: Good bye… Ciel… and… I'm sorry…

Axl enveloped himself in a cloak as he walked to the rising sun at the horizon. The soft song of Ciel's pendant (Megaman Zero 2 introduction(With Zero walking alone in the sandstorm)) resonated.

As he waked, the incoming sandstorm erased his silhouette at the distance.

Megaman Axl

The end

There, we reached the end… for now…


End file.
